I'm In Love With a Malfoy
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: No, no, I don't like him. Not at all. Then why does he make me feel so flustered and completely out-of-it when I'm near him? Oh, according to Al's A Guide to the Most Complex Girls book, I've fallen in love. With Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine... jk. (JK Rowling's, that is). **

* * *

><p>"There's nowhere else to sit," Albus Severus Potter—one of my favorite cousins—stated sadly as we found ourselves at the end of the aisle.<p>

I nodded toward the last compartment. "There's that one."

He groaned in response. "Come on, Rosie, _he's _got to be in there! We haven't seen Malfoy in any of the other compartments so far, have we?" Oh, so that's what Al was worried about…At least he had stopped with the whole I-don't-want-to-be-in-Slytherin! thing.

Rolling my eyes, I commented, "Yes, but, Al…Either Malfoy or being surrounded by Weasleys. I see them enough outside of school. Besides, it'll be rather unpleasant in such a crowded place. So noisy and among other things, like the older ones snogging…"

"That does sound unpleasant," Al agreed, shuddering at the thought. "Very unpleasant. Even worse than the time when James forced Hugo to—" he broke off, mumbling, "Bloody hell, I shouldn't have said that."

Anything involving my brother perked my interest. "Said what? What about Hugo?" I prompted him.

"James is _so_ going to kill me," he grumbled under his breath, "I've sentenced myself to death!"

Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble, I said, "Well, never mind then, as you _are_ my favorite cousin. You owe me one for sparing your life from James's torture."

"You're my favorite cousin, too, Rosie," he said, relieved, as he followed me down to the last compartment. As I slid the door open, Al was right. Scorpius Malfoy indeed was sitting by himself, scowling at the window.

I stopped, and Al almost bumped into me from behind. "Do you have a problem with the window?" I asked him stupidly.

"Or do you have a problem with yourself?" Al suggested, poking his head out from beside mine to see who I was talking to. "You do seem to be scowling at yourself, Malfoy."

He did the smartest thing possible: he ignored us. I cleared my throat as I sat down across from him. "Er, sorry about what I said earlier," I apologized quickly. "We can start over. I'm—"

He interrupted, "You're Rose Weasley. And he's Albus Potter. I've been warned to stay away from you."

Well, that just smashed my why-don't-we-be-friends? plan. Al sat down next to me, nudging me. "We've been warned to stay away from you too, Scorpius Malfoy," he said loudly, "but unfortunately, there's nowhere else to sit, so do excuse us."

"What about your gigantic family?" He sneered, "There's plenty of room with them. Or are you unwanted because there's simply _too _many?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," I growled, "There's nothing wrong with my family. Mind your own business and leave us alone."

He pointed out dryly, "I _was_ minding my own business until you two came along."

Merlin. The spoiled little prat. "This train doesn't belong to you," I flashed back. "Don't act like you own the bloody thing. There's a reason why it's called _The Hogwarts Express _and not _The Malfoy Express. _You do seem to have a lot of money, though. Maybe if you actually bought it it'll be named after you."

Al roared with laughter at this, wiping a tear out of his eye. "Rose, that was excellent!"

Truth was, I didn't feel excellent at all. In fact, I felt more like I just dumped the possibility to befriend the poor boy. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I took out _Hogwarts, A History _and started reading, doing my best to ignore the other two occupants of the compartment. Scorpius continued having a staring contest with himself while Al absently began playing a game of Wizarding Chess with himself. I was now surrounded by two self-loving people. Wonderful.

The silence continued until the cart lady (oh, my life saver!) came by. "Anything off the cart, dears?" She asked nicely. The sight she saw just then must've been the strangest in the world. I certainly would think that had I been in her position.

Al leapt up at once, accidentally ruining his game and sending the chess pieces flying in every direction. I had to use the book as a shield to avoid being hit on the head by the king. One, unfortunately, did hit Malfoy. Al seemed to be pretty happy about this accomplishment and proceeded to purchasing almost everything from the cart. I was slightly surprised to find that Malfoy had ignored the witch and was still staring out the window. "Chocolate frog, Rosie?" Al offered me, holding one up.

"Why not?" As I unwrapped it, I realized the famous wizard card was Draco Malfoy. I hadn't even known one of his existed, but there it was. "Draco Malfoy," I read aloud (just to see what Malfoy's reaction would be), "One of the first and few wizards to change sides during the Second Wizarding War. An accomplished man in his own rights, he later worked at the Ministry as a Magical Law Enforcer."

Malfoy stayed silent, though I could tell he had listened. I tossed a Chocolate Frog at him, which he caught rather well. I decided that he would end up being Seeker if he ever tried out for the Quidditch team. "Have one, Malfoy," I said.

"Are you going mental?" Al hissed at me, but I ignored him.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get my dad's card or something."

He didn't refuse it, surprisingly enough. He opened it with a small smile—or was it a smirk? I couldn't tell—on his lips as he pulled out the card. "Nicolas Flamel," he read the name, then leaned across to give it to me.

I didn't know how to answer to that, so I simply gave him the card of his own father, whose face grimly stared back at us.

Although the rest of the trip to Hogwarts passed in silence once again, it wasn't as cold or as unfriendly as it had been before.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**My second serious RosexScorpius fanfic... what do you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Read, enjoy, and review! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine... jk. (JK Rowling's, that is). **

* * *

><p>Malfoy landed himself in Slytherin, and I Gryffindor—no complaints there. We, however, still hated each other to no end. All my attempts at acting friendly toward him had utterly failed, and that wasn't so surprising, according to my part-Veela cousin Dominique. "Look, Rose," she had said to me, "You're better at school than anything else. Don't worry if you don't have that many friends...focusing on your studies so much...Hey, there's still your family!"<p>

Yeah, like that helped to lift up my spirit. She had just announced that I was going to be friendless due to my loving of school. Her Veela-self must be grateful that I wasn't around to steal all her glory from the boys. I wanted to hex her into saying something nice to me, and make up by telling me I was her favorite cousin.

Not going to happen anytime soon.

My day was going quite well, actually, until the point of our first flying lesson—with Slytherin, of course—that afternoon. _No, no, oh no, no, _my mind began to panic as I spotted my archenemy, the broomstick, again.

"When I count down from three and blow my whistle, yell 'UP!' as loud as you can!" Madam Hill instructed from her spot on the field. "Ready? THREE—TWO—ONE!"

"UP!"

I shouted the word along with everyone else, but mine did not budge an inch. Malfoy's and Al's both did, on the other hand. I felt rather embarrassed that he had managed to beat me in something. Flying, at that. It was my weak point. Ever since an incident involving a seven-year-old me, a broom, and Quidditch, I had been terrified of flying.

"It seems your broom doesn't like you, Weasley," Malfoy called from where he stood.

Sighing, I grumbled, "Yeah, Malfoy, you're so popular even your broomstick _loves _you."

He brushed off my retort. "If you can't use a broom for flying, Weasley, perhaps you should try sweeping the floor with it. I'm sure you've had loads of practice at that due to the...economical difficulties of your family."

His Slytherin friends sniggered.

Sure, popularity.

Me? I was smart.

Before Madam Hill could stop us from getting even more serious, I strode right up to Malfoy and, with my broom, struck him hard on the head. "Oh, so _this_ is what you're supposed to do with it," I taunted.

By now, my fellow loyal Gryffindors were laughing harder than the Slytherins, which was oh-so-fun to watch. His eyes glinted. "Don't you dare touch me, Weasley," he snarled dangerously.

"I wasn't touching you at all, Malfoy," I said cheerfully, "It was the broomstick touching you, whether you like it or not! Ha!"

My enemy (said broom) + my new enemy (cough, cough) = win.

I was beginning to like the broomstick, even if it was used to torture Malfoy.

Wasn't there a saying that went, "Fight fire with fire?" Or something?

"Miss Weasley!" Madam Hill snapped sharply, stalking toward me faster than any other woman who had even _tried _to walk so fast, "Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior! Especially coming from the best witch of your year!"

My gloating subdued instantly. I had just caused our house to loose ten points, and I was the one usually _earning _the points. And it was all because of a stupid argument that Malfoy had initially started.

It was all his fault.

It was all bloody Malfoy's fault.

I hate him.

Really.

I could feel the hot tears burning my eyes as I hung my head in shame, purposely avoiding Al's gaze. I could hear the Slytherins high-fiving each other, giving Malfoy the thumbs up.

My life was now officially horrible, and it was only my first year.

Maybe coming to Hogwarts was something I shouldn't have so looked forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**My second serious RosexScorpius fanfic... what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Continue? (considering no reviews for the first chapter...) **

**Read, enjoy, and review! ;) more reviews=more updates! and if there are reviews, I'll make the chapters longer... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine... jk. (JK Rowling's, that is). **

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Rosie?" Al asked with concern in his voice. It was the end of the first week, and my days hadn't gotten any better. Malfoy was constantly bugging me, which clearly didn't help in any way.<p>

I picked up the parchment in which I was planning to respond to my mother's letter (she sent it to me two days ago and with all my homework, I had not gotten to it until now) with and began writing, curtly answering Al with a brief, "Fine."

_Dear mum,_

_Hogwarts has been miserable. _

I crumbled the paper into a ball and tossed it aside before starting on a new one.

_Dear mum, _

_Is the best way to start a reply to tell you that Malfoy's been bugging me?_

Al clearly didn't believe my answer as he watched me write—more along the lines of crumbling pieces of perfectly wasted parchment. "Yeah, right, Rosie," he snorted.

"Right," I muttered absently, "I'm trying to write, so leave me alone, alright?"

He peered over my shoulder as I tried to snatch the current version away (unsuccessfully). "If you're really bothered by Malfoy so much, you could always shut him up with a Silencing charm," he advised.

I grunted in reply. "And earn myself another _'Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasely!'_? No thanks," I mocked Madam Hill's high-pitched voice, a small smile spreading across my lips at the memory of smacking Malfoy with a broom. It had been worth the trouble, at least. _No, Rose, you shouldn't be breaking school rules! _I reminded myself, _They're a matter of life or death!_

"Fine, fine, I was only trying to help," Al sighed, returning to his potions essay.

I restarted the letter, this time satisfied with the end result. At least it was better than telling her how horrible Hogwarts was, especially when she reminisced fondly of her adventures that she, dad and Uncle Harry had had during their school days.

_Dear mum,_

_What I'm about to tell you will certainly horrify you—just a warning in case...never mind_—but my first week went fine. That is, if you consider being sorted into Gryffindor, insulted by (and insulting) Malfoy and smacking him with a broom which ended with me loosing ten house points as fine. __

__I'm sure Professor Longbottom has already...warned you of my reputation at school. The very know-it-all, anti-Malfoy Rose. That's me!__

__Yes, I was sorted into Gryffindor. So was Al, and he's pretty happy about it, too. **Hi Aunt/Godmum! I'm doing very well here! **And as you probably would've guessed, Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. **Good for him! And good for you, too, for guessing right! **__

"Al!" I snapped, yanking the letter away from him, "Quit writing on it! I'm not done! Besides, you should be writing to Aunt Ginny, not _my _mum!"

_There's nothing much else to report. Hopefully my life won't be so miserable in the future. First weeks are hard, aren't they? _

_I'll do my best to not earn a detention in any way, but if I do, you can blame dad. _

_Love,_

_Rosie_

**_Extra SPECIAL, ONE-OF-A-KIND THAT YOU CAN'T GET ANYWHERE ELSE love, _**

**_Al_**

"A report?" Al echoed with disgust and horror on his face, "This isn't a homework assignment, Rosie, why are you writing it as if it was? I would _die _if I was writing a report like that!"

"Aren't you supposed to be writing your potions essay?" I asked him, "Instead of critiquing my _letter_? If I needed help with essays I would ask."

He plopped down back in the armchair. "What about your essay?"

"I finished it already," I said, "Remember? Like, two hours ago?"

"Brilliant! Can I proofread it?"

I knew exactly what he was planning. "No. You'll just copy everything from mine."

He blinked. "Thanks for giving me that idea!"

"Being polite isn't going to make me give in," I warned briskly, standing up. "Don't you dare take my essay while I'm delivering the letter. In fact, I might as well take it with me just to be extra cautious."

I left him in a stunned silence and made my way up to the Owlery, completely oblivious to the time. I opened the door, breathing in a scent of a ginormous number of owls. And froze when I saw _him _there.

"Weasley," He greeted me.

Not again.

"You, breaking school rules? I'm impressed."

What in Merlin's name was he talking about?

"It's past curfew already."

Curse Al for not warning me before I left the common room. Then again, it was partially my fault for not letting him see my essay. I folded the letter and tied it to the leg of one of the school owls, not replying to Malfoy as I proceeded. "Bugger off, Malfoy," I muttered through gritted teeth. He wasn't going to get to me this time. If he did, I'll jump into the lake.

"So poor that you have to use school owls? _Please_."

"They're not too bad," I said in defense, "Plus, unless yours can fly any faster, I really don't see anything wrong with them."

The owl fluttered into the night. Malfoy growled, "Insulting my owl now—" he broke off, mid sentence, eyes darting around wildly. I wondered briefly if he had seen a ghost, but before I could ask, he grabbed my arm and jerked me to the furthest corner, covering my mouth with his hand to prevent me from yelling out. We stood in that position for what seemed to feel like ages.

The door creaked open just then, and I realized why he had did his best to hide. Filch and his cat, Miss Norris (a new cat after Mrs. Norris's death. Her death, of course, was something none of the students minded). "I swear I heard something in here, my sweet," he cooed to the cat softly. "Students out of bed, hmm?" I was glad it was dark inside, and that the owls were hooting, or else they would've heard my frantically pounding heart.

Malfoy whispered a Disillusionment charm, hiding us from Filch's sight. Miss Norris's ears pricked, but after a pause Filch let out a sigh. "Well, must've been my imagination. Let's go, Miss Norris."

They exited the Owlery, Filch closing the door behind him. I disentangled myself from Malfoy and stumbled away, gasping for breath. "That was close," I managed, avoiding Malfoy's eyes. He had just saved me from further school-rule-broke-and-discovered. "T-Thanks."

Me, thanking Malfoy of all people? The world must be ending.

"At least you didn't get me into trouble," he returned.

Ah, so that was what he was worried about. His reputation.

I couldn't help laughing. "I'm going now, before I break even more school rules."

"As long as I'm not around you when you do," he muttered. At least that's what I think he said.

Thank dad for my anti-school genes.

Reaching forward, I turned the handle. "Weasley?"

"What?" I growled, not bothering to look at him. It was too dark anyway.

"You owe me," he said. I swore he smirked.

"Thanks for the reminder, Malfoy," I replied, swiftly heading back to my common room.

Albus Severus Potter was so going to be dead when I find him. Not telling me about curfew. The bloody son-of-Harry-Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**My second serious RosexScorpius fanfic... what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Continue? Thanks for the reviews! They make my day :) **

**Read, enjoy, and review! ;) more reviews=more updates! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine... jk. (JK Rowling's, that is). **

* * *

><p>As I burst into the Gryffindor Common Room, Al was nowhere in sight. He must've expected me coming and had hidden while laughing his head off. Did I mention he was my favorite cousin? Please.<p>

"Rose!" James came hurrying toward me, his eyes wide. "Have you seen Al anywhere? Bloody hell, if I can't find him by tonight dad will definitely Avada Kedavra me!" That was strange; so _he _didn't know where Al was, either?

I shrugged. "Sorry, but I dunno where he is. I went to sen—" I stopped, forgetting that I had gone out after curfew and if James knew, the whole school would probably know by morning. Rose-breaking-school-rules had become a sort of gossip topic here. "I, er, went upstairs, and when I came back, he wasn't there anymore. And he had just been sitting here finishing his potions essay!"

At least it wasn't entirely a lie.

"He might've gone out," James guessed, too anxious to notice my mistake (Phew!) "Well, thanks anyway, Rosie."

"Wait!" I called after him as he turned to exit the Common Room, "It's past curfew!"

Dominique drifted towards us. "Young children shouldn't be out and about at night," she scolded, "There can be monsters out there."

Yeah, like Filch and Miss Norris.

An idea flashed in my head. "Hey, Domi, _you're _older than us! So you can go find Al!"

"I shall do no such thing," she pursed her lips. "If he's not in the Common Room, he'll probably have met Filch by now."

"Which isn't a good thing," James countered, "He's your cousin too, Domi. Family's there for each other. If mum heard it's partially your fault that Al got into trouble, she'll definitely be mad at _your _dad."

James was brilliant. Truly.

With a sigh, Domi agreed. "Fine, fine. I'll go look for him. Too bad you're family, otherwise I could've used my Veela charms."

Before I knew what was going on, James jerked on my arm (the second time somebody has done that tonight) and dragged me with him out of the portrait hole. Domi had left already, and as I shot James a questioning glare, he threw something over me. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" I hissed at him. "Are you crazy? It's past curfew!" Not to mention I almost got into trouble once already.

"Invisibility cloak," he hissed back. "Don't tell dad I have it. And watch this!"

Curiosity won over, and I watched as he produced a clean but old piece of parchment out of his pocket. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he breathed, tapping his wand to the parchment. Suddenly, a map appeared on it. I gasped, and he clamped a hand over my mouth (for the second time!) to silence me. "It's the Marauders' Map," he explained quietly as we began moving down the hall. I noticed a dot labeled "Rose Weasley" and "James Potter" were also moving along on the map. "Nicked it from dad's desk."

My breath caught in my throat when I noticed "Scorpius Malfoy" heading toward the way James and I were going. Not good. Not good at all. I was too engulfed in the thought of facing Malfoy again that I didn't even bother commenting on the fact that he had stolen the map. Guess we weren't the only ones out past curfew.

"Al's not on the map!" James's panicked voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He was right; Al wasn't.

"He should be, though, right?" I whispered, "Unless he's left the school grounds...and that isn't very likely, coming from Al!"

"This map is infective!" James let out a furious growl and almost chucked the map, but I managed to stop him.

The sound of footsteps were now painfully close to ours. We both stopped walking. Well, sneaking. "I thought I heard voices," Malfoy mumbled half to himself, "Yet there's no one here. How very strange.

I pulled the cloak off me. Malfoy too a step back, his eyes filled with shock. "Very strange indeed," I concurred.

"Weasley!"

"Malfoy," I greeted him dryly.

"Potter," Malfoy growled as James too revealed himself, a small grin on his face.

"Malfoy," James noted him. "Right. Now that we all know each other, at least our last names, scamper away! There's things to be done!"

He scoffed. "Malfoys don't scamper. Now answer me this, Potter," he went on, "What are you and Weasley doing out past curfew?"

Feeling bold, I put in, "We're related, Malfoy, in case you forgot. So don't get any wrong ideas."

"T-That's not what I meant," he sputtered with annoyance. "You know you still owe me, Weasley."

"Coming to find me already, Malfoy?" I spat, not in the mood. Where Al was was more important than bickering with Malfoy again. "I owe you, yes, but think wisely before you ask me a favor. You only get one."

James's eyes flashed curiously from me to him. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," he growled, "that a Potter should know. Anyway, I ought to get going. I'm breaking school rules too, and father will go mad if _I _got detention."

"No," I said.

"No?"

"You know the secret now, at least some of it. Unless we use a memory charm on you..." I trailed off, not needing to finish.

His eyes, blazing with fury, met mine. "Don't you dare, Weasley." For a moment, I half expected him to remind me that I owed him to escape this time, but instead, he said, "I'm coming with you."

"W-What?" James choked.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked. What had happened to the If-Daddy-found-out-I-broke-school-rules-he'd-kill-me?

"Yes, I am," he grumbled, "But I bumped into the other Weasley earlier, and she asked me if I had seen the other Potter anywhere. She offered not to report on me if I helped her look for him, and if that's what you two are doing as well, then we might've as well look together."

The other Weasley and the other Potter...he must be talking about Dominique and Al. Either Domi used her Veela power on him, or some other hidden power that only Merlin knew, he would _not _have agreed to this. I almost wanted to smack some sense back into Malfoy. "W-Well, why not? We're breaking rules already, and we might've as well try not to be found," I rambled. "I mean, oh, never mind..." I trailed off, blinking in confusion. I didn't even understand what _I_ had just said. Malfoy and James blinked back at me.

I held out my hand to Malfoy. "Truce?"

"Until we find Potter," he reminded me, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Yes, until we find Potter—I mean, Al."

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**My second serious RosexScorpius fanfic... what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Continue? Thanks for the reviews! They make my day :) **

**Read, enjoy, and review! ;) more reviews=more updates! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine... **

* * *

><p>"Ow—that was my foot, Malfoy!" I yelped, jerking my foot away from where he had stepped on it. We fit rather nicely under the cloak, but it was still fairly difficult to navigate with the three of us.<p>

"You put your foot there first, Weasley," came the growled reply.

We were now on the seventh floor.

"Quite, you two!" James hissed back at us, "Or else Filch will definitely come! Do you want me to silence the both of you just so you would stop arguing?"

The thought of James _Silencio-_ing us was unpleasant, so I shook my head and obediently quieted down. I only hoped Malfoy would do the same, and thank Merlin, he did. _Al, where are you? _Just then, the three of us stopped when a giant double-door stood in front of us. "Has this always been here?" I asked suspiciously, pulling the cloak off me.

"Not that I recall," Malfoy muttered.

"Strange," James agreed, reaching a hand forward to open the door. Before he could, however, the doors creaked open seemingly on its own. We jumped back in surprise, but then relaxed.

Al was standing there. "James! Rosie! A-And...Malfoy." He didn't seem too happy about Malfoy being there. I was too glad that we had found him to care about Malfoy now.

I leapt towards Al and flung my arms around him in a hug. "Al, you idiot!" I scolded him, "James and I worried our heads off over you! We even sent Domi out to search, too! Why did you leave?"

"Felt like exploring a bit," he said sheepishly. "Remember the stories dad told us about the Room of Requirement? Well, this is it! But Malfoy now knows, too, unfortunately," he added.

"And, unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about it," Malfoy pointed out with a smirk. "Truce's over, Weasley."

Nodding, I said, "Yeah, I know, Malfoy. Truce's over. Don't you dare go telling everyone about this place, you hear?"

"And what will you do if I tell everyone? Send the vast number of Weasleys at me?"

"Good idea," I grinned evilly. "I'll think of something, soon."

"Sod off, Malfoy," James put in. "I mean, thanks for your help for looking for Al and all, but now there's nothing more for you to do." Not to mention he barely helped at all (besides tagging along and adding more misery for James and I).

With a final glare at the three of us, he turned and stomped away down the hall. If we were lucky, he wasn't going to report this place. If we weren't lucky, then, all hell will break loose at Hogwarts.

As soon as his footsteps faded into the distance, I asked, "Now what?"

"We explore!" James said excitedly, forgetting the reason why he and I were here in the first place. Which was searching for Al. Now that the mission had been accomplished, we shouldn't be out so late past curfew. "Come on, Rosie, it'll be fun!"

My dad's genes were helping me make my decision, and I soon followed him and Al into the room. My breath caught in my throat in amazement, and I found myself staring at the assortment of objects that were located inside. There were broomsticks, spell books, chairs, tables...anything imaginable was in there.

"Wicked," James remarked from beside me, his eyes wide—clearly in the midst of scheming something. "Check this out!" He ran towards the closest stack of books and began flipping through them.

"But dad said the room was burned by Fiendfyre," I pointed out. "He reckoned it was destroyed."

Al commented, "And my dad saved Malfoy's father's life, didn't he? Geez, the last name basis gets pretty complicated sometimes."

"Well, then, why are all these things still here?" James demanded. "Relax, you two. Some bloke probably fixed this place up. Hell, maybe Aunt Hermione did."

"Even someone as bright as my mum wouldn't be able to," I said doubtfully.

"It'll be a mystery for life," Al teased, laughing. "Come on, stop wasting time! We should explore!"

James and I agreed without complaints and followed Al into the depths of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**My second serious RosexScorpius fanfic... what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Continue? Thanks for the reviews! They make my day :) **

**Read, enjoy, and review! ;) more reviews=more updates! You know you want to click that lovely button... X) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine... **

* * *

><p>Let's just say that I became fascinated with the Room of Requirement. It was all Al's fault for finding the place. Huh. I spent hours and hours every night reading the millions of books that were stored there, and I didn't care if I was invading someone's privacy. They probably weren't even at Hogwarts anymore and had forgotten they even had hid anything there in the first place. I learned many new spells from these books, and secrets to potions that we hadn't even <em>mentioned <em>in class yet—Wolfsbane, Amortentia…and all sorts of excellent hexes and jinxes that I couldn't wait to try on someone (mainly, Malfoy). I didn't care that I was breaking school rules, or anything else, for that matter. The Room of Requirement had become my second favorite place in the entire school. The library was first, of course.

Time passed quickly, and it was soon Halloween. I was rather excited for the feast, which mum had deemed to be one of the best at Hogwarts.

Al and I went to visit Hagrid that morning, and he fondly showed us his pumpkins. Merlin, they were huge. I briefly imagined Malfoy's head stuck in one of those, and had laughed until I found myself on the ground. Al concluded that I had some strange reaction to the pumpkins, to which I responded that I was thinking about some excellent plot. He didn't question me any further, but I could tell he wanted to know what I was coming up with.

So, that afternoon, I stole James's Invisibility Cloak and sneaked back down to Hagrid's again. Selecting one of the pumpkins, I hissed, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!", waving my wand to guide the giant pumpkin away from the field. It was just one, and Hagrid probably wouldn't notice it was missing. I threw the Invisibility Cloak over it, in case anyone else saw me with a floating pumpkin. I, unfortunately, did not consider somebody actually _bumping _into it.

Said person was Malfoy.

As I headed back into the castle, I instantly spotted him—he was walking towards me. At least he saved me the trouble of having to search for him. "Weasley, out of school? What a surprise."

"What's wrong with me being out of school?" I challenged him vehemently.

He blinked, slightly startled that I was fighting back. "Some goody-goody student such as yourself should be studying," he ventured.

"It _is_ Halloween, Malfoy. I deserve a break," I retorted, forgetting for a moment that I was floating a pumpkin in midair.

Malfoy did a very stupid thing just then. He took a step forward, and found himself landing on the ground with a grunt.

I burst out laughing, revealing the pumpkin to him. A look filled with loath instantly appeared on his still-scowling face, and he produced his wand from his pocket. "This is unacceptable, Weasley."

"Oh yeah?" I gasped between fits of laughter. "It's against school rules to trip people with pumpkins now, is it?"

"_Densaugeo_!"

I tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. His spell struck my front teeth, and I stumbled backwards as I felt them start growing longer. "YOU GIT!" I shrieked, attempting to cover my face, or to stop the hex... but to no avail.

Oh, how much I _despised _him.

"YOU BLOODY SON OF A BANSHEE!"

By then, I was panicking, and a small crowd had gathered to see the spectacle—Malfoy hexing me—and it wasn't fun. I was throwing curse words at him in my frustration. Hot tears were burning in my eyes, and all I wanted to do was escape the scene. "Rose? Rosie!" James and Al made their way through the crowd, and Al placed a protective arm around my shoulder.

"OUT OF THE WAY, YOU LOT!" James roared, clearing a path, "LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!"

Al guided me away, and I finally let out a sob. "Come on, Rosie, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing," he murmured soothingly. I was faintly aware of James pointing his wand at Malfoy before the rest of the Weasley clan gathered around me, hiding me from any curious students. I could still hear noises from behind, followed by a _Bang! _and a yell of pain.

I didn't care. Not at all.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor McGonagall demanded, storming towards us, "Students using magic on each other in the halls? Filch! What happened to your patrolling?"

"I-I'm sorry, Madam..." Filch apologized, dragging student after student away and grumbling to himself in the process.

Professor McGonagall was now standing in front of me. "_Reducio_!" She snapped, and I felt my teeth start to shrink. "Miss Weasley, do explain to me what had just happened, and perhaps you know why Mr. Malfoy is covered in slime?"

I hung my head in dismay. "It was all my fault," I whispered, finally finding my voice to speak. Dominique offered me a handkerchief, and I quickly wiped away my tears with it, giving her silent thanks. "I-I was planning to...cause Malfoy some pain with a pumpkin. He tripped over it, became furious, and h-hexed me. It was probably James who hexed _him _afterwards, but I don't know..."

She nodded gravely. "Very well, Miss Weasley. Let's see, that will be twenty points from Gryffindor for both you and Mr. Potter, and ten from Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy. I really am disappointed in you. You three are all banned from the feast, and meet Mr. Filch by the school entrance next Saturday at midnight for detention. That is all. And now, please excuse me...I have to go attend the decorations..."

By then, I had completely lost my appetite for the upcoming feast anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>An: a day late, but something halloween-related... (and it's still their first year.)**

**My second serious RosexScorpius fanfic... what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Continue? Thanks for the reviews! They make my day :) **

**Read, enjoy, and review! ;) more reviews=more updates! You know you want to click that lovely button... X) please? **


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine... jk. (JK Rowling's, that is).****

* * *

><p>Just the thought of detention made me squirm. My mother had spend her entire Hogwarts years avoiding getting into trouble (and even the times she did, she somehow pulled it off and ended up earning points instead), and this was my second time already. Not to mention it was just my first year! At this rate, I'll probably end up in detention more times than mum had ever even dreamed of. James had offered to bring his (technically Uncle Harry's) Invisibility Cloak, so we could ditch Malfoy sometime during the detention if it became too unbearable, but I wasn't ready to land myself in detention from trying to escape detention. My life was officially screwed.<p>

I followed James to the designated meeting place, to find Filch waiting for us. Malfoy still had not showed up, surprisingly enough. "Where's the little prat?" I hissed to James as Filch's eyes followed us while we walked towards him. "Trying to avoid detention, huh?"

"Honestly, Rosie, I was tempted to not come myself," James admitted with a small grin. "Then I imagined you suffering all by yourself along with Malfoy, and being the adorably older cousin I am, I had to come."

"I wouldn't _just _be suffering," I grumbled, glaring at him, "I would be boiling with rage that you had escaped punishment."

He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "That's my Rosie. Look, I lightened up your mood."

Ah, so that was what he was aiming for. I _had _to smile. I mean, if James didn't make you smile, you definitely had some problem, or you just had no sense of humor. Maybe detention wouldn't be so bad after all, as long as James was there with me. He was now officially my favorite cousin (don't tell Al!). "There comes the missing boy," I nodded to Malfoy as he came trudging toward us.

"I'm surprised he knows so many spells already," James remarked, narrowing his eyes.

"I know many spells too," I reminded James with a punch in the arm. "He's probably an over achiever, like me. Malfoy, his father, I mean, was probably like '_You have to beat the Weasley girl in every test, or else I'll disinherit you!_'" That was what my father had said to me, at least. Though he had said the disinherit part with what house I was going be sorted into.

James howled with laughter and slapped my back. "I doubt Malfoy talks like a girl, Rosie," James snickered. We broke off our conversation as he came within earshot, and Filch beckoned us to follow him.

"Good thing you're here," Filch said to Malfoy, "If I had to listen to those two's jokes any more..."

"You know you like them," James breathed with a wink. I giggled, stopping abruptly as Malfoy's eyes met mine.

I lifted my head and looked away from him, and shivered as we stepped outside. "Where in Merlin's name are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious, Weasley? We're going to Hagrid's," Malfoy growled matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Malfoy is correct," Filch said, "You will be helping him plant pumpkins for next year."

Merlin, I had enough pumpkins for a lifetime.

James frowned, but he didn't comment for once. "What?" I complained, "Why didn't you say anything earlier? If you had, I would've brought my cloak!"

Fang barked loudly in greeting as we met Hagrid by his pumkin patch. "James! Rosie! Oh, an' Malfoy, of course."

"I'm sorry for taking your pumpkin without permission, Hagrid," I mumbled an apology.

He patted my shoulder, smiling fondly at me. "I fergive yeh," Hagrid answered instantly, "Brings back memories of yer dad an' mum, eh?"

I blushed, ducking my head with embarrassment. Then I sneezed. "I-It's pretty cold, isn't it?" I said, my teeth chattering. Before I knew it, something heavy landed on my back. I turned to find Malfoy cloak-less, and I blinked with astonishment at him. "Y-You don't have a fever or anything, do you?" Only then would he do something as crazy as giving me his cloak.

"I can't stand your complaining," he grunted, folding his arms across his chest and turning away. It was rather dark, but I swear to Merlin that his cheeks were slightly red.

Hagrid gave us each a pouch of pumpkin seeds, and we set to work in silence. As I sprinkled some into the ground, I let out a shriek and jumped backwards, ungraciously tripping over a pumpkin (Hagrid had so many that some went unused) in the process. Malfoy, closest to me, came to see what the matter was. "Spider!" I wailed, pointing at the stupid bug and forgetting my pain from falling over, "Get it away from me!"

That came from my dad, probably, too.

How many of my secrets will Malfoy know before seventh year?

"It's just a spider, Weasley," Malfoy stated, smirking.

"I don't care! Get it away!" I yelled, "James! Help!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Malfoy flicked the now-hovering spider away with his wand. "There, Weasley. Better?"

I shook my head. "It's still here somewhere!"

He sighed, holding out a hand for me. "Come on, Weasley, let's just get the work done. I'm tired, and you probably are, too."

For a moment, I was stunned at his hospitality. He had never sounded so friendly before, at least, not to me. "S-Sure," I agreed, to my own surprise. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet, and I dusted the dirt off of my robes.

As James hurried over to see what the problem was, he found me and Malfoy treating each other rather nicely. Well, not exactly nice, but we were no longer throwing insults or other comments at each other.

I may be wrong, but I felt this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**NOT**.

(That was Al.)

* * *

><p><strong>An: **

**I will be continuing, but do review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine... jk. (JK Rowling's, that is).****

* * *

><p><em>Rosie—<em>

_Rest assured that I am not angry at you in any way. In fact, I'm proud of you! I didn't even have the courage to…er, attack Malfoy in my first year. That was Scorpius's father, mind you. I did punch him in the face in my third year, and Merlin, was that a wonderful feeling to finally let all my hatred for him out. So, in the future, don't hesitate…Not that I should be suggesting such a thing. Loosing House points…you'll always have a chance to earn some back, how smart you are! _

_I know you must feel as if you should live up to my reputation, but Rosie, you're you. Not me. Please forgive me for setting such a high standard for you—being a child of the famous Harry gang—and I know how hard it must be, I do! Don't worry about what other people think about you. Ron here just said that he's glad his genes are in you…that sounded so _wrong_, Ron! Never mind, I always knew your father had bad influences on you and Hugo. _

_We're both doing (yes, Ron, and you) well._

_See you at Christmas! _

_Oh, and, do say hi to Al for me. He just desperately wants my love, I see... _

_Love, _

_Mum_

Mum's letter made my day all the brighter. It was a week after detention with Malfoy, and yes, which meant it was mid-November. I desperately couldn't wait to go home during Christmas and sleep in my own bedroom again.

I showed the letter to Al, who declared to the entire Common Room that "Aunt Hermione is the most awesomest witch the world had ever seen, and I am deeply impressed that she punched Malfoy, the little jerk..." (James and the rest of the Weasley Clan nodded with approvement).

I quickly corrected him that she had meant Scorpius Malfoy's father. To think that mum would punch _Scoprius _was a little too overwhelming. Huh, addressing him by his first name made me feel strange. That was just how our relationship was: sometimes we were more amicable to each other, then, after some time, we were back to arguing.

Some things just never changed.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, mum, dad, can Scorpius come over for Christmas?" <em>

I sat up, finding myself in bed, and realized it was only a dream. If Al ever did ask that in real life, I would rip my hair out and scream until I went crazy. I checked the alarm clock to find it wasn't morning yet, and I couldn't sleep anymore. I tiptoed downstairs and collapsed into one of the cozy armchairs, closing my eyes.

"Rosie Posie!"

My eyes flew open to find James peering down at me. "What do you want? And don't call me that, for Merlin's sake!"

He held out the Invisibility Cloak. "Fancy some late night exploring, dear cousin?"

"No," I muttered, "I don't fancy anything after that nightmare."

"Ooh, but what about Malfoy? You must fancy him; the way he gave you his cloak, and helped you up...that looked _so _romantic," James commented with a sly grin. Uh-oh. "Don't get me wrong, Rosie, if you start falling for him I'll have to do something, and he won't like it."

"Shut up, for the love of Merlin!" I snapped, "I'm only in _first year_! Besides, I'll never fancy anyone, especially not _Malfoy_!"

Sometimes I hated James, and sometimes I loved him. Why did my life have to be so complicated? "Hmm..." James drawled.

Unable to stand being near him any longer, I snatched the Cloak from him and stalked towards the portrait. "I'm going out," I said briskly, not even bothering to change into my Hogwarts robes. I was only planning to stay out for a little while, anyway. As I walked, I heard a noise that suspiciously sounded like sobbing. I followed the noise until I came across a young girl—probably a first year—kneeling in a corner. I pulled the cloak off and knelt down next to her. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at me with tears in her brown eyes. "I-I'm fine," she sniffed, wiping her tears away. "I don't need help from a _Gryffindor_. Go away!"

"Yes, go away, Weasley," A familiar voice came from the other end of the hall. I jerked my head up to find Malfoy. What a surprise. "Susanna's fine, here, and I was just coming to find her. We don't need your help."

"Well, Malfoy," I said, rather self conscious about the fact that I was in my nightgown, "I was only trying to help."

The dark-haired girl gave me a final glare. "Well, _Weasley, _Slytherins don't need help from Gryffindors! Come on, Scorp, let's get out of here."

I watched them go, frozen in my spot. The way they had addressed each other with such familiarity...Malfoy must've been at least some of a friend to her. Whoever she was.

Was I feeling jealous for no reason?

Shaking my head in confusion, I headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **

**I will be continuing, but do review :) **

**The Hermione punching Draco part was in the movie, but I decided to include it... **


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>After doing some asking around, I learned what the girl's name is: Susanna Zabini. She was a Slytherin—that was obvious—and was rather popular among her fellow first years. Huh. I put her to the back of my mind, though I constantly noticed Scorp, I mean, Malfoy, hanging around her and some other Slytherins, and that made me uncomfortable.<p>

At least, it was finally the Christmas holidays, which meant we were on our way home for vacation.

"Al," I said, "How long are you going to play Wizarding Chess with James?"

"Till we get off the train," James grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, doing my best to ignore the chess pieces attacking one another, and tried to read.

The compartment door suddenly slid open. "Have any of you seen Scorp?"

Oh, her.

"Nope," James answered for the rest of us (I was ignoring her and Al clearly didn't seem like he wanted to say anything, either). "Why would we want to see that arrogant little git?"

She glared at James. "Potter, you _listen_. Don't insult Scorp. He's not arrogant and he's certainly not a git."

"Can you prove that?" I asked her, not knowing why I was asking her anything in the first place.

"Excuse me?"

"I said…can you prove that he's not arrogant and that he's not a git?" I stated each word slowly and carefully, as if she didn't understand what I was saying. Al looked as if he was going to laugh, but he was doing his best to hide it.

She opened her mouth, but what came out was, "Don't mock me, Weasley."

Ha!

Rose: one point!

Susanna: Zero points.

She was clearly trying to avoid my question, and I wasn't going to put it off so easily for her. If she wanted things difficult, then I was ready make her _life _difficult.

Merlin…why was I raging war against someone I hardly even knew, and shouldn't be warring against? _Malfoy_ was my enemy, not _her_.

"I'm too young to be involved in all this drama," I complained out loud.

"What was that?" Susanna snarled with her eyes narrowed in anger.

"N-Nothing!" I squeaked, hiding my face behind my book so she couldn't see the blush creeping upon my cheeks. "Excuse me, I'm going to go, ah, uh, find the cart lady! Yeah!" With that, I jumped up and pushed past her into the aisle.

I ran, and I wasn't looking where I was going, though Merlin, I should have. But I didn't, and I ended up crashing into someone.

Yes, I crashed into Scorpius Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley," he growled, rubbing his arm.

The world hated me. That must be why my life was so miserable.

"If you're trying to find Zabini, she's down that way," I jerked my hand in the direction I came from, wincing with pain. My fall must've caused more damage than I had expected.

"You idiot." Well, what else did I expect from the oh-so-wonderful (note the sarcasm) Malfoy?

My wrist was throbbing with pain.

"Stand up," he commanded shortly.

"What, so I'm your servant now?" I flashed back, grinding my teeth together.

Not bothering to reply, he grabbed my left hand and yanked me up rather ungraciously. But then I realized that my right wrist, which I had somehow used to ease my fall, was broken. "You broke my wrist, Malfoy!" I shrieked with panic.

"That's what you get for running in the aisle," he pointed out calmly. He didn't even bother to deny my accusation. "Here—_Episkey_!" He tapped my wrist with his wand, (he was still holding my right arm, and my head was feeling dizzy) and instantly the pain vanished. I was momentarily impressed at the vast amount of knowledge of both attacking _and _healing spells he possessed. I mean, he was only in first year! Unless his dad forced him to memorize every spell that the Wizarding World has ever encountered before school had started, there simply was no way...

"I'm not going to thank you," I muttered, embarrassed, "Since it _was _partially your fault that I bumped into you in the first place."

"And why would it be my fault, Weasley?"

"Zabini's looking for you, by the way," I told him abruptly, then turned and stalked back to my compartment. I've had enough of Malfoy for a lifetime. I poked my head in to find only James and Al. "So she left," I commented with a sigh of relief, and collapsed down onto my seat. "Thank Merlin."

"What happened, Rosie?" Al demanded, looking up from his game.

James put in, "We could hear you shrieking from here. Did you find the cart lady like you said you were going to, or did something even worse happen to you while you were out?" What he _really _wanted to say was something more like: "Did Malfoy do something extremely unpleasant to you?" I knew him well enough to figure _that _out.

"Bumped into Malfoy," I replied casually, not wanting James or Al to end up in the protective-brother mode over the fact that I had broken my wrist.

Al nodded with understanding, and I was glad he didn't press things any further. "Ah, that explains things."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **

**I will be continuing, but do review :). Which author _doesn't _**like reviews, may I ask? ****

****There's going to probably be one or two more first year chapters...****


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>"Mum!" With a yelp of excitement, I leapt into her open arms. I was so glad to see her again that if Malfoy had insulted me just then, I would've probably hugged <em>him<em>, too. On second thought, I'd rather not.

She squeezed me, kissing my cheek. "Rosie! It's good to see you again!"

"And how is my lovely daughter this wonderful evening?" Dad beamed at me, ruffling my hair. I batted his hand away, and ducked before he could squash me in a hug. "I'm very proud of you!"

Uncle Harry grinned. "Ron, are you trying to...promote Rosie to get into trouble?"

My mother's eyes narrowed, but I could tell she was joking as she asked, "_Are _you, Ronald?"

Dad pretended to look innocent as he said, "Am I?" Aunt Ginny punched his arm with an annoyed look, but she too gave in as they all started laughing.

I scowled when I spotted Malfoy together with his parents. I felt dad put his hand on my shoulder warningly—clearly telling me not to make a rude comment while the adults were there. I couldn't help myself from yelling at him, "See you after the holidays, Malfoy!"

"Are you missing me already, Weasley?" Came the taunt reply. Well, if I started arguing with him again, it was his fault for provoking me into it in the first place. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Yes, I'm missing your insults, your amazing ability of knowing every spell that exists, and always being able to remain calm in obviously panicky situations," I shot back. He did seem to realize I was being sarcastic. Arrogant, prat, know-it-all...I began listing all his qualities in my head.

"From your tone, Weasley, I take it you're _jealous _of me."

I glared at him. "Me, jealous of you? Please!"

"That's enough," his father growled tightly, taking Malfoy's arm. "I know how infuriating Weasleys—and Potters, for that matter—can be, Scorpius, but it's time for us to be going. I would hate to think you wasted time from insulting Weasley." He nodded curtly to mum, dad, Uncle Harry and the rest of our giant clan. "Evening, Potter. Excuse us."

Malfoy's mother exchanged a glance with mum, and was that a small smile? "Do pardon my husband, Mrs. Weasley," Mrs. Malfoy murmured, "It's difficult to deal with Scorpius especially with...oh, never mind, I feel as if I'm being rather rude."

Mum nodded with understanding. "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Malfoy, and please, call me Hermione. There's enough Mrs. Weasleys as it is."

"Feel free to call me Astoria," Astoria added. "I'm sorry if my son has been causing your family trouble." She turned and quickly followed her husband.

Well, that was the strangest exchange ever.

And Malfoy causing my family trouble? Detention, more like it! If I was expelled because of him, I will never, ever—"Rosie, come on, we're going, too," Mum guided me after Hugo and Dad. Hugo was chatting with Al about something, and I suppose he was asking about Hogwarts. I found myself gazing after Malfoy as his blond head vanished into the crowd, and an odd, empty feeling nagged me all the way home.

* * *

><p>I admit, I <em>did <em>miss Malfoy's insults, even if they _are_ insults. I missed talking back to him, and bloody Merlin, I would give anything to be in detention again for some reason that he caused. It was Christmas morning, and instead of being excited about presents, I was lying in bed, thinking about Malfoy.

He probably was opening thousands of presents back the Malfoy Manor and not thinking anything about me. That thought made me very annoyed. A knocking on my door jerked me out of my weird thoughts. "Oi, Rosie! Presents!"

"Al? I'm coming!" I called, hurrying out of my room without bothering to change. Al, James, and Lily were beaming at me when I joined them under the tree. They each were wearing a Weasley sweater, and I found my own in a bright red package.

Red. Please. I was tired of red.

As I opened another present (a new quill from Uncle Harry), I found Al staring at a book he was holding. "What's that?" I asked him curiously.

"_A Guide to the Most Complex Girls_," Al read the title out loud. "Uncle George sent it to me. Merlin, I'm too young for this stuff!"

"Well, if it's something Uncle George sent you, it's probably just a joke," Lily commented, twirling around a new bracelet Victoire had given her.

"It can help in the future," Uncle George objected, joining us. "You'll thank me later for that book, Albus Severus Potter."

Al shuddered. "Did you _have _to use my full name, Uncle George?"

He smirked, then headed out of the kitchen. "I'll be waiting for you to thank me, Albus Severus Potter," He called to Al.

"Uh, ok...thanks?" Al mumbled, chucking the book across the room as soon as Uncle George left again.

Mum and dad came in just then. "Morning, Rosie, Al, James, Lily, and is Hugo still asleep?" Hermione inquired when she saw that my brother was missing. "Ooh, Ronald, look, a mistletoe!" She pointed to said mistletoe hanging down from the roof.

We (as in the children) all groaned and hurriedly escaped the room as she jumped in at a chance to kiss dad without the need of his invitation.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **

**I will be continuing, but do review :). Which author _doesn't _**like reviews, may I ask? ****


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>"Ro'," Al mumbled through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "Arg thou koin 'o Quiadach triauts?"<p>

I had no idea what he just said, though I figured it had something to do with Quidditch. "I can't comprehend what you just said, Al."

He swallowed his mouthful and tried again. "Are you going to Quidditch tryouts?" Second year meant being able to play on the Quidditch team, and that meant a very happy Al. It also meant Scorpius Malfoy was going to tryout for the Slytherin team, and that meant either good news or bad news, depending how well he could fly. From the lessons we (besides me, of course) took in first year, he was fairly good. No, scratch that. He was really good.

Merlin, did I just compliment Malfoy?

I shot Al an annoyed look. "No, Al, when will you remember that I hate Quidditch? Not just Quidditch, but flying, in general. I can't fly!" Al always pretended that he didn't know, in hopes of some day persuading me to try the sport. I always told him to give up.

He sighed. "Oh, right, never mind. But do wish me luck?"

"It's obvious you'll get on the team, Al," I stated matter-of-factly. "Oh, hey, Elizabeth, you're trying out too, I assume?"

Elizabeth Wood was a friend I had made not long after returning from Christmas holidays last year. She's the daughter of Oliver Wood, who had been the Quidditch captain in my parents and Uncle Harry's school days.

Al choked suddenly, even though he hadn't been eating anything. Elizabeth smiled at me and said, "Of course! Good luck to you too, Al."

"T-Thanks," Al stuttered. "Rosie, you should at least come watch."

I huffed. "Fine, I'll come, but you owe me."

Thinking about Al owing me reminded me of me owing Malfoy. He still hasn't decided what to do yet, and I was beginning to become irritated. Just _what _could that prat be planning...? Oh, speak of the devil. "Going to Quidditch tryouts, Potter?"

Pretending that Malfoy wasn't there, Al threw his fork with such a force that it would've hit Malfoy's head if he hadn't caught it in time. "Why, of course I am," Al grinned cheerfully. "Will you mind giving me back my fork, Malfoy? It seemed to have slipped from my fingers by accident!"

"Come _on_, Scorp," Zabini whined from his side. "Let's go! I wanna get a good seat in the bleachers to watch!"

"See ya, Scorp," I waved at him in Zabini's voice tone.

"Shut up, Weasley," he growled, "If I end up not getting on the Slytherin team, it'll be your fault."

Did I have anything to do with his Quidditch tryouts? Not that I knew of. "Am I that big of a distraction?" I wondered, addressing Al (and pretending that Malfoy didn't exist).

"Oh yes," Al said, "You're the cutest girl here! With curly hair—"

"I told you! My hair's _bushy_! There's a difference!" I snorted, whacking Al on the arm.

"—a gorgeous smile, extremely smart, trouble-attracting—"

How being trouble-attracting was a good thing, I had no idea. It was strange, Al listing my qualities like that. He was my _cousin_, for Merlin's sake! Not some random bloke who liked me. "Malfoy's hardly going to see me as a cute, gorgeous, extremely smart and curly-haired girl, is he? N-Not that I'm saying I want him to." I was hardly those things, anyway. I was just ordinary, school-loving, and yes, trouble-attracting. I wasn't one of those super "hot" girls whom all the guys wanted to date sometime in their life. I was only a twelve-year-old.

As Al rambled on ("—kind, caring, helpful—"), Malfoy scoffed and walked away with Zabini clinging onto his arm. I could totally imagine the two of them as a couple when they were a few years older. Not. I was feeling very sarcastic today.

"Al, shut up and let's go," I interrupted him finally, having enough of being praised by my cousin. He nodded assent and took a final sip of Pumpkin Juice (Seriously, my life was surrounded with pumpkins!) before hurrying after me.

I left Al to report to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain (Sid Thomas) and headed towards the bleachers to sit. The houses were having all their tryouts on the same day, which was a new "technique" the previous captains have decided upon. "Sorry, Weasley, you're not welcome here," a high-pitched and very annoying voice interrupted my peaceful thinking.

Huh, it had to be Zabini and a bunch of giggling Slytherin girls. She didn't sound sorry at all and wasn't even paying attention to me. In fact, they were currently in the midst of debating what Malfoy feature was the, erm, _sexiest_. Just how old were they, exactly? Spare me the pain of listening to the most uncomfortable conversation in my life, please!

"His smirk is so captivating!" One girl sighed dreamily, "You'll be lucky if he does that to you, even _once_!"

Well, he was constantly smirking at me, and I would gladly have him smirk at anyone else after hearing this awkward comment.

Another objected, "No, no, his voice is! It's so cool and confident and everything a girl can wish for!"

I constantly had to listen to his insults. I wanted to gag as Zabini shot me an annoyed glare. "Go away, Weasley, you're not wanted here."

"Gladly," I managed with a grin before escaping. I found Dominique and Fred sitting together, and sat down to join them. "Slytherins are the weirdest ever. You don't even want to know what I just heard."

Domi blinked at me. "Oh, I certainly don't."

"What did they say?" Fred demanded curiously. "Tell me, Rosie, please?"

"I really don't want to repeat all that," I objected, "it's going to kill me!" But he was Fred, and Fred always could think of something to make you give up. In the end, I did tell him in the most girliest voice I could muster:

"_His smirk is so captivating_!"

Fred stared at me as if I sprouted wings. "Uh, who's smirk are we talking about?"

"Malfoy's."

He paled; something I could see even in the dim light. "Ugh, please don't continue any further. Your mocking skills are wonderful, Rosie, but spare me the Malfoy compliments. And I would be more than happy for you to promise me that _you _won't be making any of these compliments in the future."

For the second time, I muttered, "Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**They're in second year in this chapter (next chapter will be third year). **

**Review? Press that lovely button... **


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>It took a very long time to find an empty classroom, it really did! The Common Room had been too noisy for my liking, and for once I felt very anti-Rose and decided to read in a classroom instead of the library. It wasn't until after I made the decision did I realize I was going to regret it. And it had something to do with Malfoy, too. My life seemed to consist of only two things: studying and Malfoy. There was my family too, but this was life <em>in <em>Hogwarts I'm talking about.

I was too engrossed in my book that I hadn't noticed the commotion outside until the door suddenly swung open (I had locked it) and in dashed a frantic-looking Malfoy. Hey, he wasn't calm! Must be a first. He shut the door behind him, muttered, "_Colloportus_!" then sank down onto a desk with a sigh of relief.

He didn't see me in the room at all until I said, "What a surprise to see _you _here, Malfoy."

Malfoy jumped. "Sod off, Weasley. I'm in a bad mood right now. Don't make me hex you."

"In case you haven't noticed, _I _was here first. I'm not moving a bit." I studied him fully for the first time since forever. He had gotten a lot taller since second year, and now he was almost a head taller than me. His facial features were more...mature, and I had to admit, _was _rather good-looking. I found myself gaping at him before I closed my mouth quickly. "Erm, what happened to you, anyway?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is when you interrupt my peaceful reading atmosphere," I snapped back.

He faced me, and my heart skipped a beat. Merlin, I was definitely acting strange. "First them, now you. Is my life ever going to be normal?"

I blinked. "I've been thinking the very same thing, having to argue with _you _all the time. I envy my family."

Then I realized with a jolt that this was the first time we were speaking to each other, at least civilly. Usually we'd be yelling our heads off at each other (probably magic involved, too) by now. And as we conversed, I decided he wasn't so bad after all, when he _wanted_ to be polite, that is. "Bloody fangirls," he muttered, "can't leave me alone."

Ah, so that was what he had been worried about. "It's your own fault for being so good-looking," I pointed out, and instantly wished I could take back what I said. Me, telling him he was good-looking? Next thing you know, the Giant Squid will be teaching Herbology. I wanted to avoid his gaze, but his misty gray eyes caught onto mine and I could not look away. His eyes were so _captivating_.

I craved for him to smirk at me. My stupid hormones must be in action.

He did.

Me, and Malfoy, alone in a room? This was not good.

"Er, not that I find you good-looking," I amended hastily, "I'm speaking in general terms."

"Hypothetically speaking, Weasley, should we ever to start dating, what would you find most attractive about me?"

Where in the world was this conversation going? Was he making a poll? I could imagine what the title was: _Malfoy's Best Features As Selected By A Lucky Few!_

I was tempted to recite to him what Zabini and gang had discussed last year, but then, that wouldn't be _my _opinion. "Hypothetically, Malfoy, I would find you very intelligent. You know so many spells, and it's like...you're a walking spell dictionary! You're good at Quidditch, maybe even better than Al, and you can always act so _calm _in situations that I find hard to be. You're always composed." I took a deep breath, wishing I could just jump into the lake right now. These are exactly the qualities that I liked about him. Wait, I liked him? Since when? I HATED MALFOY! "You...you're perfect. And this is all hypothetical."

Someone, Avada Kedavra me. Please.

"Oh," he said, studying me, too. His gaze made me uncomfortable, and I looked down at my book. "You're very different from other girls, Weasley."

"Thanks," I said dryly. "I'm different from other girls. Yeah, I just noticed that for the first time." I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

He scoffed. "A walking spell dictionary. That's a first."

I actually _smiled _at him. "Oh, well, there will be a lot firsts coming from me. I can be very creative."

Like first kiss, for example.

What? I did _not _want to kiss Malfoy.

"I can imagine," he commented with a smirk. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach.

Rose Weasley, wake up, for Merlin's sake! He must've cast you with some spell!

Now I was talking to myself. Great. "Uh..."

This was becoming rather awkward, and I shifted nervously.

"Why _don't _you like flying, Weasley?"

At least he was changing the subject, and I was very grateful for him for it. "Let's just say it involves my Quidditch-crazy family, a broomstick, and an unfortunate accident," I told him, playing with a loose strand of my hair.

"Did you fall off your broom?"

I nodded. He didn't make a rude remark as I expected. Instead, he got off his desk and came over, and patted me on my head. "I've fallen off many times when my father forced me to practice."

It didn't seem like he was boasting or anything. He really did sound sorry for me. "R-Really?"

"_I got on the team through bribes and money, Scorpius, it's time Malfoys redeemed themselves. You're going to practice with your own skills and earn your place on the Quidditch team_," He recited.

"Your dad doesn't sound so bad after all," I commented. "I-I mean, from the stories I've heard..."

He shrugged. "Don't worry; I'm used to this now."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. To think that so many people hated him just because of his family name...it made me realize how hard it must be for him. Me? It was hard, too...being the daughter of two of the Golden Trio. But it was nothing compared to what Malfoy must be suffering.

I did a very _un_-Rose-like thing just then. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at me, his eyes wide with surprise. "I'm not trying to be a fangirl here, Malfoy. Remember, I _don't _like someone based on how good they look. I look deep...into their personality. Besides, we _were _speaking hypothetically."

He smirked at me for the third time that night, and turned towards the door to leave. "That chat made me feel better, Weasely. Thanks. Just don't repeat it to anyone else." He unlocked the door with his wand and took a step forward.

Malfoy was thanking me? Merlin.

"Oh, and Weasely?"

"Yes?" I smiled behind my book.

"I'll teach you how to fly properly...if it's the last thing I do."

I watched him leave in silence.

"Good luck with that, Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Rose and Scorpius...alone, in a room. DUN DUN DUN. **

**Third year!**

**Review? Press that lovely button... **


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>The first thing I did after returning to the common room was finding Al. He was playing Wizard Chess with James while Lily, who was also Sorted into Gryffindor, watched with great interest. "Al! Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, dragging him away from the game without his consent. I saw James sneak a move out of the corner of my eye, and Lily giggled.<p>

"What is it, Rosie?" Al groaned, batting my hand away. He probably noticed James's cheating. "I was winning!"

"You can win when I'm done talking to you," I said. "Hey, do you have that book? _A Guide To The Most Complex Girls_? I wanted something to read, and I was thinking that that's a good choice. I can give you advice from a _girl_'s perspective when I'm done with it."

Al paled, as if he was thinking the advice I gave would be the most idiotic. I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest with anticipation. "W-Why are you asking for that book all of a sudden, Rosie? Don't tell me you like someone!"

I flushed. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about? I certainly don't like anyone! Not in that way!"

"You do, don't you?" Al accused, an evil glint in his eye. I really needed some friends that weren't my cousins.

"N-No!" I protested, "Of course not! That's against my...religion!"

"We don't have a religion, Rose. Stop denying. You can tell me who the bloke is, so long as it's not Malfoy."

_Bingo_. He had guessed right on the first guess, and he was never going to know. "Well, of course it's not Malfoy," I lied. I hated lying, especially to Al, but to think of the consequences that followed if he knew would be like sentencing myself to death. I'd rather not. "You know I hate the git."

"Good," he sighed with relief. "But you do like someone?"

I told him the first name that jumped into my head. "L-Lysander Scamander." Oh, Merlin. Why was I making things so much more complicated than necessary?

He wrinkled his nose for good measure. "The Ravenclaw? You don't even know him."

"He comes to our parties," I reminded Al quickly. "Besides, it's just a little crush. I'm sure I'll get over it soon!"

"All right, I'll let you read the book," Al agreed hesitantly. He pulled out his wand from the inside of his robes and said, _"Accio book_!" It zoomed down the stairs from the boys' dormitory and landed neatly into his outstretched hand. Did he really have to make that big of a scene? A few curious heads turned towards us, but Al seemed not to mind.

I beamed at him, trying not to mind the onlookers. I found it rather difficult. "Thanks, Al! You're my favorite cousin!"

"Same for you," Al grinned. He then turned towards where he had left James and Lily, and his face fell as he cursed, "Bloody hell, James is playing chess with himself, and he's making me lose!"

Taking the book and leaving Al to solve his own family problems, I headed back to my dormitory to read.

**_Dear reader,_**

_**Whether you're a helpless guy searching for a way to win over the hot girl, or whether you're a girl looking to see if you've finally found the right guy and need help winning him, this book is for you. **_

_**However, be warned: the results are all up to you. They can be either favorable or not, depending on your own choices made. **_

_**On that happy note, I do hope you will find this book helpful (and useful) in any way, and that you will be together with your love and live happily ever after.**_

_**I wish you luck. **_

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Beatrice Grossam_**

Slightly nervous, I flipped a page.

**_They constantly make fun of you in an attempt to attract your attention._**

Merlin, this couldn't be, could it? Malfoy constantly insulted me, and, and...

"Rose!"

I snapped the book shut and buried it under my bed sheets just in time as Alice Longbottom came in. "Er, hi, Alice," I said, hoping she hadn't noticed the awkward position I was in. "Good day, isn't it?"

"It's nighttime, Rose. Is something on your mind?" She asked with concern.

Please, Merlin, Al did _not _tell her I had a crush on Lysander. "Yeah, like that, uh, charms homework I still have to do," I improvised. Hey, I was pretty good at making things up. "I can't let Professor Flitwick down, especially since he liked my mum so much."

She didn't seem to believe me. But she only said, "Oh, I still have to do that. Perhaps we could work on it together?"

No chance, Alice. Sorry. I've already finished. "Um, sure, but...uh..."

"Al told me, Rose. He suggested that you should have some female advice."

I gulped, and made a mental note to murder Al the next time I saw him. "He's a great guy," I defended. From Alice's tone, she too wasn't glad of my choice of crush. If she learned who it _really _was, the whole of Hogwarts would be in chaos. Rumors spread surprisingly fast. "He's smart, amazing, and everything..."

Little did she know, I was actually listing Malfoy's qualities. "You barely talk to him even when we have classes together," she said. "The only guy aside from your cousins whom you actually _speak _to is Malfoy, even if it _is _only insults."

"I can still notice other guys," I protested. Where in the world was this conversation going, anyway? Awwwkwaaard.

Alice smiled at me. "Speaking of Malfoy..."

"Don't tell me you think he's cute," I muttered.

"OH MY GOODNESS! He' not just cute, he's so _handsome_! I'd love to kiss him!"

All of a sudden, I realized what Malfoy had meant when he said I wasn't like other girls—his appearance made no difference to me. He indeed did look stunning (er, didn't mean the pun), but that was just an added bonus.

I could care less.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Still third year!**

**Review? Press that lovely button... **


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>"Is it me, Rosie, or are you being friendly to Malfoy?" Al wondered at breakfast. Ah, welcome to fourth year, where love blossomed from crushes and starred as the topic-of-the-year at school. Seriously, couldn't people find better things to discuss? Like homework and teachers, for instance? "At least, behaving politely..."<p>

I focused on my scrambled eggs. "Of course we're not!" I squeaked, "He's too busy snogging Zabini nowadays to bother me, anyway!" He indeed did start dating her a few weeks after we came back from third year, and that had bothered me oh-so-much. I mean, now that I was finally beginning to sort out my feelings, then, _BAM_! My chance was gone. I liked Malfoy. I had finally figured that out.

Ding! Give Rose Weasley a prize!

He probably didn't like me.

"What were you saying about Zabini, Weasley?"

I jumped, and ended up with egg stains on my shirt. "N-Nothing, Malfoy. Look what you did!"

He squeezed in between me and Al, flicking his wand at me. "_Scourgify_!" He said, almost lazily. Geez, he didn't have to act like the know-it-all when there was already one here. Al scrambled as far away from Malfoy as possible, as if Malfoy was a contagious disease. Huh. "For your information, Weasley, I ditched her a week ago. Too nosy. And her complaining. Ugh, couldn't stand it. '_Scorp, your hair is so messy after a night! Get it cleaned, brushed, something!_'" I did not want to know what they had been doing at night.

"Er, why are you telling _me_ this?" I asked nervously. I had enough troubles of my own to worry about, and none of them included sorting Malfoy's girl problems for him.

He shrugged his well-developed shoulders. What in Merlin's name was I thinking? Well-developed? He had grown, and was a lot taller than me now. That's besides the point. "No reason, Weasley. Just to let you know, I suppose."

"Who's your Girlfriend of the Week now?"

"No one."

Was that really an open invitation? I must just be imagining things. I should stop jumping to conclusions. He was Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Even if he did take interest in me, he'll dump me before I could say "Dumbledore". He was still the Malfoy I hated, but more than that, he was a pervert. Yup, the perfect word to describe him. Perverted arrogant Malfoy. Before I could muster my courage to ask him anything else, Al leaned across me to growl at him, "Move your sorry arse away from the Gryffindor table, Malfoy. Quit bugging my cousin. Can't you see she's uncomfortable around you?"

Uncomfortable, yes. Thanks for telling him that, Al. Remind me why I haven't killed Al yet?

Alice batted her eyelashes adoringly at Malfoy. "Oh, Malfoy, so you're open now?" (Her dad, Professor Neville Longbottom, would kill both of them if Malfoy ever laid hands on her. I was positive.)

I groaned inwardly and quickly excused myself so I wouldn't have to see any of the...inappropriate activities that followed. This was how it usually went:

Random girl: _"Heeey, Malfoy, I'm bored." _

Malfoy: _"Yeah, so am I." _

Random Girl: _"You free?" _

Malfoy: _"'Course I am." _

Random girl: _"Wanna go make out?" _

Malfoy: "_I don't see why not." _

I was _not_ going to explain any of the proceeding details. He was too popular among the female body (I don't mean body as a body, but a school body) for his own good. Malfoy was one of those guys, and if I wasn't careful, I'll end up as his victim. He was given the position as the "Best Kisser in Hogwarts", and there were a lot of girls who could confirm that. Guess I'll never know. Stupid good-looking girls and stupid Malfoy. I wanted to kill him sometimes. Both he and Al. Still feeling uncomfortable and deep in my own world, I didn't notice until I bumped into someone. "S-Sorry!"

"Woah, careful, Rose," Two strong hands held onto my shoulders and steadied me.

Looking up at my savior, I was about to thank them. Until I noticed who it was...Then I wanted to run away. It was Lysander. "Er, hi," I managed finally, my voice shaking.

His eyes were filled with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Would you be all right if Malfoy flirted with someone right in front of you?"

"Bloody hell, no!" He laughed, patting my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll forget about it soon."

The reassuring didn't reassure me so much. "It's rather difficult to when he always seems to do _that_ while I'm around," I commented, shuddering. It was true. As soon as he noticed that I was around, he would grab the closest girl possible (who was not a Weasley, and who was certainly not me), and snog the breath out of them.

He looked sympathetic. "Well, that's Malfoy for you. He always goes for the best girls."

"So I'm not one of the best," I sighed dramatically for effect. I realized I was flirting with Lysander now, and flirting wasn't as hard as it looked.

"You _are_ one of the best," he insisted, his hand still on my shoulder. "Your knowledge, your flaming red hair, your everything...you do everything perfectly."

"You don't know me so well," I protested, "I'm a lot of things that you don't want to know."

He smiled at me. "I'd love to find out, Rose...Fancy going on the first Hogsmeade trip with me?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy walk by with a girl that was not Alice. He stopped abruptly as he saw me, his eyes wide with annoyance and horror, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I flashed Malfoy a grin.

"Oh, I'd love to, Lysander!"

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Forth year now... Eh, I made Malfoy one of those good-with-girls type. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>Malfoy was in a foul mood ever since my acceptance to go with Lysander to Hogsmeade. I could tell—he had stopped dating random girls, he practically ignored me, and every time he did see me he scowled and pretended I didn't exist. I was perfectly happy with that.<p>

Not.

If he even made fun of me again...at least that meant he would be talking to me. But the tension between us remained.

I shuffled nervously inside the Great Hall, waiting for Lysander to show up. My eyes briefly met Malfoy's, and for an instant we glared at each other. He then turned away and started talking to another Slytherin, Peter Nott.

"Hey," a slightly breathless voice puffed next to my ear. "Sorry I've kept you waiting."

"Hi," I echoed, not really paying attention to Lysander as he finally arrived. I was still staring at the back of Malfoy's head, hoping he would turn around and say something like, "_Ooh, dating Scamander now, are we, Weasley? Have fun with the biggest loser in Hogwarts history_!" Besides he and Lorcan, Lysander didn't have many friends.

Lysander offered me something. "Here," he grinned. "Open it!"

Curiously, I unwrapped the package to reveal a pair of radish earrings. "Uh..." I was at a loss for words.

"You should wear them," he beamed at me, "Mum sent them to me. They help keep the Nargles away."

"Nargles...?"

"Yeah, they infest themselves in mistletoe and likes to steal your belongings. Nearly took my wand once," Lysander said with a shudder.

Talk about weird.

Thinking how silly it would be for me to wear radish earrings, I slipped them into my pocket. "Um, thanks, Lysander. I'll wear them at Christmas, maybe..." He grinned and took my hand.

"Thanks, Rose! Mum would love that!"

I didn't say anything as I followed him into Hogsmeade. "Where to?" I asked finally.

"The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer?" He suggested, "Or Honeydukes for some chocolate?"

"That sounds nice," I commented, and we headed into The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. As I sipped my drink, Lysander began telling me about his family, and what his dad was currently researching. I pretended to listen, but I really wasn't in the mood. Now and then, I would say, "Oh, I see..." or "Cool," and he would take that as a cue to continue. I wanted to hide in a corner.

"So, Rose, how's your family?"

I had completely zoned out. "What?"

He waved his hand at me. "Down to earth, Rose!"

My ears turned red (don't ask me, it's a famous Weasley trait) from embarrassment, but clearly Lysander mistook it as a sign for something else. He smiled warmly at me, then before I knew what was going on, he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips with mine.

Nothing.

I didn't feel a spark as he kissed me, though his breath _did _smell like butterbeer.

I suppose mine did to.

Now I was officially the most confused person in history. I had wanted my first kiss to be something gentle, caring, and warm. It was nothing like what I had just experienced.

We both jumped backwards as we heard the sound of glass breaking. I turned around to find Malfoy at another table, his eyes wide with hate and something else I couldn't quite figure out. His butterbeer glass was on the ground, smashed into pieces. "_R-Reparo_," Malfoy growled, pointing his wand at the broken glass.

Nothing happened.

Usually Malfoy could perform any spell correctly, yet somehow today...

"E-Excuse me, Lysander," I mumbled, getting up from my seat and making my way over to Malfoy. "You've always helped me," I whispered to him, sadness in my eyes. "It's time for me to help you once, Scorpius."

Why did I just address him by his first name?

I pulled out my wand and said firmly, "_Reparo_!"

The glass pieces instantly was in original form and quality.

Silence dawned the room as I looked up at Malfoy. His eyes burned into mine. Then I did something extremely not worthy of Gryffindor students.

I turned and fled, aware of Malfoy's eyes scorching my back.

"Rose!" Lysander stood up, grabbing my hand as I passed him.

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked, my voice cracking as I tried to hide a sob. With all the force I could gather, I managed to yank my hand away from his grasp. I felt miserable. My first date had ended like this, and my feelings for Malfoy were as confused as ever.

Was it possible to _Avada Kedavra _myself?

Only Merlin knew, and I was going to try. I pointed my own wand at my head. "_Avada Keda—_"

Someone grabbed my wand and jerked it out of my hand.

And then I felt warm lips against my own.

"You owe me twice now, Weasley," _his _voice drawled lazily as he finally released me.

"Oh—oh...oh!" I wailed, flinging myself at him. I buried my head into Malfoy's chest and cried. I didn't care whether anyone was watching us, or what he thought for that matter. I was with Malfoy.

He didn't seem to mind the fact that I was ruining his perfectly clean shirt.

I felt his arms tighten around me. "You idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Forth year now... Eh, I made Malfoy one of those good-with-girls type. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>It was extremely quiet in Professor McGonogall's office. I sat in one armchair, Malfoy sat in another, and my mum and dad stood, clearly not pleased. Uncle Harry had been summoned too, and he said Aunt Ginny would've come if she wasn't so busy with work. "Well, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonogall began disapprovingly, "So regarding Mr. Scamander's report...you are not going to oppose anything?"<p>

Silently, I shook my head and focused on my hands. "Everything he said was indeed correct?" She inquired.

"Yes," I whispered, tears on the verge of spilling. It was bad enough that I had tried to commit suicide, and now they were making a fuss over it. Can't they just leave me alone for a while?

"Rose, why?" Mum asked, and I could tell she too was shocked. "Why were you going to..." She couldn't bring herself to finish.

I was not going to tell them it was partially due to boy problems. How idiotic would that be? "Kill myself?" I finished, coming out harsher than I had wanted. Mum winced at my tone, but I had simply been trying to hide my tears. "I-I..."

"You were perfectly happy the last time we saw each other," Ron agreed. Even dad was serious, and usually he would just dismiss it as me being too stressed out with school. "If it weren't Mal-Mr. Malfoy here, we would've lost you!"

To the surprise of everyone, Scorpius (I am going to address him by his first name from now on!) took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I really didn't want to listen to my parents' scolding anymore. "I'm sorry, mum, dad," I mumbled, "This won't happen again. M-May I please leave now?"

"It better not," Ron warned, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Malfoy holding my hand.

"Dismissed," Professor McGonogall said before my parents could protest. "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy? Thank you. Ten points for Slytherin."

He looked rather astonished. "Are you sure, Professor?"

A small smile spread on the Headmistress's face. "Leave my office, Mr. Malfoy, before I change my mind." He shot her one of his rare smirk/smiles before pulling me out of the room. Instantly, I could hear muffled voices coming from the office, but I did my best and followed Scorpius.

"S-Scorpius?"

He stopped dead, clearly not expecting me to address him by his first name.

"I mean, I _can _call you Scorpius, right?"

He shrugged, muttering, "Suit yourself."

So deciding not to act so rude to him anymore, I smiled through my tears. "Thank you, Scorpius. And no, I'm certainly not going to start calling you _Scorp_."

"Good," he sighed with relief. "I'm getting tired of Zabini calling me that anyway."

I asked him the question I was dying to know the answer to (Okay, not really dying, as I did just have an almost-death experience...). "Uh, why _did_ you, um...kiss me?"

"To shut you up," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But you already took my wand," I pointed out.

"Just in case."

I glowered at him. "I can't perform wandless magic yet, Scorpius."

"Can't take any risks, can we?" He drawled.

I held out my hand to him. "Speaking of my wand, perhaps it's time for you to return it..."

He pulled it out of his pocket and placed it into my outstretched hand. "There you go, Weasley. Can't have you running around wandless, now...wouldn't be as smart, eh?"

"Rose," I corrected him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I felt my cheeks burn, but I rambled on. "I mean, we're pretty much friends now, right? Not really friends, but you did save my life, and I do owe you _twice_, and I'm calling you Scorpius, so it'll be strange if you still address me as Weasley, especially since half of the Gryffindors are Weasley's, and I wouldn't know who you mean if you say Weasley in front of all of us—"

As I took a breath, he leaned forward. My eyes widened as his lips crashed into mine...then I entered Dreamland. As other girls had confirmed, Scorpius indeed was the finest kisser at Hogwarts, not that I knew much about kissing. Merlin, what was I thinking? Huh, barely a day ago I was just me, and now on the same day I was kissed three times, and indeed one was my first. "What was that for?" My hand reached for my mouth, blushing furiously.

"You were saying so much it gave me a headache," he answered emotionlessly. So. Bloody. Calm. He was always so composed at a time like this. Why? Why? I frowned, wondering whether he was just thinking of excuses to be able to kiss me. The thought made my heart flutter, but then, this was Scorpius, and he definitely did not have any interests in me.

"You don't even like me," I protested in annoyance. "People only kiss when they're _together_."

Looking amused, Scorpius folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, so you're giving me a lecture on kissing now, is that it, Rose?" The way he said my name...I wanted to melt in happiness.

"Who's giving who a lecture on what?" Dad's voice boomed behind us. I spun around, my cheeks red.

Great, I was not getting out of this one.

"Oh, your daughter here was just giving me a lecture on how _not _to stop someone from suicide attempts, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius told my dad. Knowing him, he'll ask what the _how not _stuff was.

"So, Scorpius, can you tell me how _not _to stop someone from suicide attempts?" Dad asked with a glint in his eye, just as mum and Uncle Harry joined us.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said, "The first thing not to do is to not take their wand away. There is still a small chance of wandless magic. The second thing to avoid is to not kiss them, since people are supposed to kiss only when they're _together_."

Dad nodded with approval, but I was feeling more and more embarrassed. Mum seemed suspicious, and Uncle Harry was whispering something to her. I wanted to add Scorpius to my list of people to _Avada Kedavra_, number one being Al. "Ronald, let's go," Mum finally said with a small cough. "We've troubled Rosie enough."

"True," Dad nodded, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "See you at Christmas, Rosie."

"Mum, dad, wait!" I called as they turned to leave.

"Yes, Rosie?"

With a grin, I asked, "Can Scorpius come over for Christmas?"

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Forth year now... Eh, I made Malfoy one of those good-with-girls type. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>Well, some things changed after Scorpius stopped me from <em>trying <em>to kill myself (saying that he saved me didn't sound right). Anyway, Al decided that Scorpius wasn't a prat after all, and the following day they began conversing about Quidditch like girls about gossip. Who knew Quidditch could bring two supposedly enemies together so fast? Dad had reluctantly agreed that Scorpius could come over for Christmas after mum and Uncle Harry managed to persuade him (_"A Malfoy in The Burrow? I will not permit such a thing!" "Please, Ronald, Scorpius _did_ save our daughter's life, you know!")_, and now Scorpius was rather popular among my vast amount of relatives, both in and out of Hogwarts, and they showed him their appreciation in a variety of ways.

Aunt Fleur sent Scorpius a giant box of French chocolate (my mouth had watered at the sight of the box, but in her letter she firmly stated that it was all for Scorpius unless he was feeling like sharing, and Scorpius had smugly said to me that he _wasn't_ feeling like sharing...the prat), Uncle Charlie mailed him a postcard from Romania, and Grandma Weasley sent him some of her most delicious Weasley pies and other foods and promised a Weasley sweater for him at Christmas. At least, the parents and grandparents had more sense than some other people.

Fred offered Scorpius a toilet seat (Scorpius tried to decline, but then told me the next day the toilet seat had strangely appeared on his bed), Al almost decided to give him _A Guide to the Most Complex Girls _(I insisted, "No, Al, not that!"), James gave him Every Flavored Beans (which turned out to be ones that James himself disliked), Lily wanted to kiss him (though I talked her out of the idea) and instead sent him a thank you card that she made herself. Dominique, in her last year at Hogwarts, had presented him some of her used textbooks from previous years (even when everyone knew how rich the Malfoys were). Roxanne, who had just started her first year, batted her eyelashes shyly at Scorpius, squeaked nervously and ran off. Victoire even sent him an official wedding invitation (she was going to marry Teddy during the Christmas holidays).

Over the next week, Scorpius was surrounded by Weasleys.

Then, there was the problem of Lysander. He wanted to talk to me. I wanted not to talk to him. So, I did my best to avoid him, but, two weeks later in late November he cornered me just outside the library. "Rose, we have to talk," he pleaded, holding up his hands.

I wished I was anywhere but there. "Um, we do?"

"I really like you!" He burst out finally. "Ever since we kissed, I can't get you out of my head! But you've been ignoring me..."

I should've known better for agreeing to Lysander in the first place. After all, his mother was Luna, and she was a good friend of the Weasley-Potter Clan. If I had _declined_ Lysander, I was sure to feel the wrath of many, many people. "Lysander..."

Just then, thank Merlin, Al and Scorpius decided to make an appearance. "Rosie, there you are!" Al greeted me cheerfully. Scorpius put a hand on Al's shoulder and they stopped abruptly. Al glanced from Lysander to me. "Uh, excuse us, are we interrupting something?" Al didn't seem to realize that anything was going on between us, but Scorpius's eyes narrowed considerably, as if he was waiting for my reaction.

"Al! Scorpius!" I beamed at them. _Perfect timing_. "I was wondering where the two of you were! C'mon, let's go!"

"Go—where?" Al asked, looking rather bewildered.

Lysander was now completely lost, and he seemed very uncomfortable. "Uh, Scorpius promised to teach me how to fly today!" I invented, pleased with myself for coming up with the excuse. "So, yeah, sorry Lysander...but, er, I have to go!"

"I did?" Scorpius asked, mystified. I glared at him, hoping he caught my message, and dragged both of them down the corridor.

Finally, I stopped walking after being certain we were far away from Lysander. I took a deep breath before turning to face him. "All right, Scorpius, you get your wish. Go get your broomstick or something. I won't hit you on the head, don't worry."

Poor Al now was officially confused. "What's going on? I thought you didn't like flying, Rosie."

"That's something you don't want to know," Scorpius told Al with a smirk. My cousin, clueless as he is, paled considerably.

"Oh, Merlin, don't tell me—"

"No, you idiot!" I cut in, my ears burning red. "It's not what you think! Scorpius, go get your broom, _now_. And stop making matters worse than they already are, for Merlin's sake."

He bowed to me, smirking even more. "As you wish, my lady."

With my hands on my hips, I watched him leave, wanting very badly to either kiss him or hex him.

"So, Rosie, are you _sure _there's nothing going on between you and Scorpius?"

Actually, I think I prefer the second option.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Forth year now... They are now officially friends! **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I asked you to teach me how to fly?" I groaned, staring at Scorpius's Firebolt 360 with disgust.<p>

Albus stood, watching us and clearly enjoying himself. "You brought this upon yourself, you know," Al teased. "It _was _your own idea after all. Scorpius and I just happened to walk by when you were talking to Scamander."

I glared at Al in annoyance. "_Lysander_," I said firmly, "not Scamander. He has a twin brother, too. It's too confusing with last names."

"Same with Weasleys and Potters," Al pointed out with a shrug. "I don't see a problem."

"Come on, it's not as bad as it looks," Scorpius soothed me, coaxing me slowly towards the broom. "See, I'll sit behind you and make sure you don't fall off." The very thought of him sitting behind me caused my stomach to churn nervously. He got onto the broomstick first and offered me his hand, which I reluctantly took. With some difficulty (and Scorpius's help), I managed to sit on the broom in front of him.

My cousin gave us a mock wave. "Have fun, Rosie. I'll stay here on the ground in case you accidentally fall off and need somebody to help you."

He wasn't helping my situation. "Albus Severus Potter," I growled under my breath, "You have just sentenced yourself to death."

"Rose, I'm kicking off now," Scorpius warned me, tightly wrapping one arm around my waist and placing the other on my hand so I could hold the handle and control the broom with his guidance. I squeezed my eyes shut, and suddenly, my feet lifted off the ground. The broom was ascending painfully slowly, and I had a feeling it was Scorpius's willpower that was controlling the speed.

"Help," I squeaked, wondering why I said such a thing. Scorpius's proximity was making my brain fuzzy. I felt air whirling around us as my hair blew in the wind. "I knew this isn't a good idea!"

Scorpius let out a sigh, his breath tickling my cheek. For a moment, I was tempted to turn my head (only a little) so his lips would brush against my cheek, and I shivered at the thought. Merlin, I shouldn't be thinking about other things like that. I needed to concentrate! "Rose, you're making it harder than it really is. Open your eyes and look ahead."

"No!" I protested, "I'm not opening my eyes!" I shifted slightly, and the broom wobbled violently. Stupid broom. I let out a shriek of terror, and instantly I felt Scorpius tighten his arm around me.

"I won't let you fall," he promised, squeezing my hand. _No_, I told myself, _this is Scorpius, for Merlin's sake. He'll never like you. He was probably just playing around as he does with other girls. Don't get your hopes up. _No matter how many times I repeated that thought in my head, it didn't help. Images of him kissing me invaded my mind.

To wake myself up, I opened my eyes and allowed myself to peek. I let out a gasp of astonishment. The view of Hogwarts was simply amazing—I could see Hagrid's hut, the pumpkin patch, the magnificent castle, the lake...and the stars sparkled brightly in the night sky. "Wow," I breathed.

Scorpius chuckled. "Not so bad, is it, Rosie?"

_Rosie_.

Scorpius Malfoy just called me _Rosie_.

I was either in Heaven or I had extremely bad hearing abilities. "Mmm-hmm," I hmmed, not bothering to question him about my name. As long as he didn't start calling me _Rosie Posie_ (that was something James had come up with, and only Merlin knows what that boy was thinking prior to the creation of the stupid name) or something equally embarrassing, I could live with it.

"I'll show you the rest of the school," he suggested. "Turn right, here. Just lean slightly right and, yeah, that's it!" Flying really wasn't as bad as I had first believed. I found following Scorpius's directions easy, and soon I was getting the hang of turning and controlling the broom's directions. I felt I could do anything as long as Scorpius was by my side. "Next thing you know you'll be trying out for the Quidditch team!"

"Flying is one thing, Quidditch is another." I squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of Quidditch.

I swear he smirked. "Yes, yes, of course. Do you want to go back down? We've left your cousin waiting by himself for quite some time now."

Grinning, I answered, "Oh, Al deserves to be alone. He's caused me so much suffering lately. This can be his punishment."

"You are very cruel, _Your Majesty_," Scorpius teased.

"Shut up," I complained. "I'm actually enjoying this, and you had to bring Al up?"

"Why, I'm sure he'll be upset if he heard that."

"Okay, okay, calm down, Mr. Malfoy. I was only joking." I started giggling very girlishly, which is something rather uncharacteristic of me.

Scorpius guided us back to the Quidditch field, and with some difficulty I managed to land the broom on the ground and stumble off, still laughing. "At least someone enjoyed themselves," Al commented, his green eyes flashing. "Wish I brought my broom, too. Then we could've all went for a ride."

I nearly lost my balance from laughing so hard, but Scorpius caught my arm and steadied me. "You should help the Queen back to her chamber, Al." The way he called me the _Queen _made me stumble again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yes?" Scorpius asked me.

"Of—course—" I managed between fits of giggling.

"I'm going to drop off my broom first. Good night, then, and sweet dreams, Rosie." Scorpius turned and began heading back towards the castle.

I stood, watching him leave with thoughts whirling in my head. No, no, I don't like him. Not at all. He was popular among all the girls, and I'm sure he'll grow tired of me eventually. I shouldn't take the risk and end up hurt. This really wasn't worth it...Then why does he make me feel so flustered and completely out-of-it when I'm near him?

Oh, well, according to what I had read from Al's _A Guide to the Most Complex Girls_ book, I've fallen in love.

With Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Fourth year now... They are now officially friends!**

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley," said Scorpius, addressing my mum, Aunt Fleur and Grandma Weasley respectively. Al chuckled beside me, and I smiled to the ground. So far so good.<p>

Aunt Fleur nodded with approval. "'e 'as good manners," she praised, "Unlike some people I know."

"And who might that be, eh?" Uncle Bill asked, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Aunt Fleur blinked at him mischievously before hurrying back to the kitchen.

Mum placed a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "No need to be so formal, Scorpius. It's too much to address us _all _as Mrs. Weasley's, and that makes me feel so old!" Her eyes sparkled. "It's all right to call me Hermione."

Dad interjected loudly from the other side of the kitchen, "No, it's not all right!"

I rolled my eyes as Mum growled, "Ronald! Be a little nicer to our guest, won't you? Ah, Luna! It's great to see you again!" Instantly I wanted to escape to the bedroom I shared with Lily as Luna and her family popped out of the fireplace. Mum flung her arms around her friend.

"L-Lysander," I greeted him nervously, aware of Scorpius gazing at me intently. "It's, uh, good to see you."

"Rose!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a hug, "I see you're wearing the radish earrings! They look wonderful on you!"

"And they keep Nargles away," Luna added dreamily.

I managed to untangle myself from Lysander's arms while Lorcan nodded politely to me. I forced a smile, trying to catch Scorpius's eyes. He seemed to be avoiding me, instead chatting about Quidditch (again) with Al.

"Neville isn't here yet," Aunt Ginny fretted, bustling toward us and waving her wand at the same time to control the stove, "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

Grandma Weasley said reassuringly, "Don't worry, dear, I'm sure they'll show up eventually. No one can say 'No' to _my _cooking!"

Just to be polite, Scorpius commented, "Mrs. Weasley, your cooking is certainly wonderful."

"Is it, dear?"

"We usually have the house elf cook for us," Scorpius told her. "This is a change from our usual meals."

Dad, at this comment, grinned. "Excellent, my boy!"

Mum sighed—I knew how much she hated house elves. I didn't mind them personally, and neither did dad (he often told me he missed the food at Hogwarts because house elves made it, much to mum's annoyance). It looked as if he didn't hate (whether he actually liked Scorpius is another question all together) Scorpius anymore, which was a very good thing.

"Hermione, are we late?" Neville's voice came from the fireplace as he stumbled out, followed by Hannah (his wife) and Alice. Alice smiled shyly at Al, who ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, don't worry, Neville. We haven't started the food yet. You haven't missed anything!"

"There you are, Neville! We can start on the food now," Aunt Ginny said, beaming at him. "Time to head out, Ron, Harry, everyone!"

As the adults began ushering the rest of us outside (The Burrow was too small to fit all of us, so a charm had been placed on the outside to keep it warm), I found myself crashing into Lysander. "Rose, I'm not trying to scare you, but, there's mistletoe above us," he whispered, as if he was afraid that talking loudly would cause the mistletoe to transform into a scary man-eating monster.

Uh-oh. This didn't look good. "I'm sure the Nargles will stay away," I soothed him.

"Not just the Nargles," Lysander said, sounding worried, "Mistletoes don't go away unless the victims underneath kiss, right?"

_Victims_. Huh, that was a first. Then again, I had never heard of Nargles until I met Lysander. His family was weird like that. "I guess it'll leave if I kiss you, right?" I asked him, biting my lip. I knew he liked me. I also knew I didn't like him. Kissing him now could ruin my future, which didn't seem too bright at the moment.

"I think so."

Without hesitation, I leaned up and lightly brushed his lips with my own. An innocent peck wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? But before I could pull away, he placed an arm around my back and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss further.

It was just us in the kitchen now. No one was around to witness our exchange. It was just a kiss under some mistletoe, and tt happened all the time.

I desperately wanted to escape, despite telling myself that it was harmless. Somehow I didn't think it was, especially when the back door opened. "Sorry to interrupt, Weasley," a cold voice drawled, "The adults wanted me to check what had happened to you, since it was taking you rather long to come out for dinner."

I jumped away from Lysander.

Scorpius was back to the last name basis with me. Well, wasn't Christmas Eve proceeding on just great? "Scorpius, wait!" I called after him. He ignored me and slammed the door shut behind him. Lysander muttered an apology, blaming the mistletoe for the kiss. It was just a teeny bit too late, however, as Scorpius was no longer in the room.

"It's not...what it looks like," I choked back a sob, burying my face in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I've noticed that the only time I get a _lot_ of reviews is when they kiss or something along those lines, but, keep in mind that they can't kiss in _every _chapter, right? **

**Fourth year still... **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>Dinner at The Burrow was uncharacteristically silent. Usually everyone was cheerful, but not tonight. The tension in the atmosphere was overwhelming, and the adults were sure to sense that something had happened while I was with Lysander in the kitchen. Speaking of Lysander...<p>

He just _happened _to be seated between his twin brother and Scorpius. If I wasn't so furious with him, I would feel sorry for him. Scorpius was glaring at him every now and then, and Scorpius didn't speak at all unless he was addressed. The only person who attempted to talk to Scorpius was Al, and he only received one word answers in response. The conversations went something like this:

"Hey, Scorpius, what do you think of Grandma Weasley's cooking skills?"

"Good."

"Who's your girlfriend-of-the-week now?"

"Nobody."

"WHAT?" That was my dad. He clearly did not approve Scorpius's dating choices.

Al added, "Oh yes, I'm sure he's dated every single girl in our year by now. And he's only in fourth year! By graduation every girl in Hogwarts will probably have—"

"MY DAUGHTER IS OFF LIMITS, MALFOY! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN DREAM OF KISSING HER, YOU HEAR? I don't care if you're the most popular boy at Hogwarts or whatnot, JUST NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

"Yes."

I turned a shade of crimson, my eyes meeting his. Embarrassed, I quickly focused on my dinner. Dad was already too late, as Scorpius had kissed me...twice now.

"Don't 'Yes' me, boy!"

Mum decided to intervene. "Ronald, calm down, for Merlin's sake! It won't be the end of the world if he _does_ date Rosie!"

"Oh yes, it will!" Dad boomed furiously.

"Oh no, it will not!" Mum jerked her wand out and pointed it at Dad. The rest of the Weasleys and Potters groaned. The Longbottoms and Scamanders shifted uncomfortably in their seats, unsure whether to try and stop the quarrel or pretend it wasn't happening. "Stop acting so childish, Ronald! If I have to hex some sense into you, then so be it!"

"Try me!" Dad shot back, pulling out his own wand.

This wasn't looking good. It was all on Christmas Eve, too. No one tried to stop them, and that only meant I was the chosen one to prevent serious damages. If I could. "STOP IT!" I shrieked finally, jumping up from my seat. "If you start hexing each other, I might as well _Avada Kedavra _myself again! _Properly_, this time, without Scorpius saving me!" With that threat still hanging in the air, I spun around and ran back inside to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and let the tears begin to flow.

There was a knock on the door. I ignored it. The knock came again, and I buried my head under my pillow. "Rose?"

Scorpius.

Why did it have to be _him _of all people?

"Go away," I grumbled, my voice shaking.

There was a pause. "No."

"I locked the door," I growled in annoyance. I wasn't in the mood for him to start asking me questions.

"Then I'll just open it."

"You know you can't use underage magic."

He let out a laugh. "Did I say I was going to use magic to open it? George taught me a superb Muggle trick that can open doors within seconds, as long as you have a pin of sorts hanging around." Now Uncle George was on my list of people to either hex or kill. Though I doubt I'll ever actually get to them.

I snorted into my pillow. "A Malfoy, using Muggle tricks? That's a first."

"It'll also be a first for a Malfoy to be in a Weasley's room."

"Pfft, fine," I agreed reluctantly, opening the door for him. He walked in, eyes sweeping the room. I nodded towards Lily's bed. "That's Lily's. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that you sat on her bed."

Instead of sitting on her bed as I had hoped, he purposely chose mine. "Yours is just right," he said, indicating that I sit beside him.

"Since when do Malfoys read Muggle childrens' books?" I asked suspiciously, careful not to sit anywhere next to him.

"I love to read, you know, and not only Wizard books."

"Oh." We didn't speak for a while. Unfortunately, I grew uncomfortable of the quietness. "I'm sorry," I mumbled finally.

He glanced at me, surprised. "What for?"

I whacked him lightly on the arm. "For kissing Lysander, what else?"

"It wasn't your fault," he pointed out, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in toward him. "I should be the one apologizing, not you. I overreacted when I saw him with you...though it was only the mistletoe, wasn't it?"

Miserably, I nodded. "Yes, it was. I only wanted to give him a _friendly _kiss, Scorpius! He was the one who..." I stopped, knowing that I probably sounded as if I were giving excuses. He hugged me then, rocking me back and forth in his arms.

"Shh, it's all right, Rosie," he cooed softly.

I shot him a questioning glance. "Since when are you so good at comforting people?" I had always thought of Scorpius to be cold and distant, never acting like _this. _

"This is how my mother comforts me," he admitted.

I tried to imagine Astoria with Scorpius, but it was rather hard to. I sighed into his chest. "Well, it's working, because I feel better," I said with a small smile.

Unfortunately, he didn't see my smile. I didn't see his, either, as he murmured, "I'm glad."

And I was very glad indeed, when it was my mother who opened the door to find us together and not dad. She too smiled, fondly, at the two of us before softly closing the door behind her.

Scorpius told me that he swear he saw her mouth to him, "Good luck with this one."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I've noticed that the only time I get a _lot_ of reviews is when they kiss or something along those lines, but, keep in mind that they can't kiss in _every _chapter, right? **

**Fourth year still... next chapter will probably be fifth. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>Ah, fifth year. What a wonderful time. It meant that James was in his last year (who also happened to be Head Boy as <em>well <em>as the Quidditch team captain for Gryffindor), there was bound to be an increasing amount of drama, not to mention our upcoming O.W.L.S. And O.W.L.S. indeed was my perfect excuse for _not _dating anyone. Scorpius had, of course, resumed his status as the hottest guy at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong—I wasn't saying that he was magically turned into the worst-looking guy last year!—it was just that he had resumed his snogging-with-the-ladies pastime.

Did I mention that both Scorpius and I are prefects?

That left me daydreaming of the times he kissed me, though I doubt he actually liked me or anything. That would be too good to be true.

"Rosie? Is something on your mind?" Al asked, prodding me in the side. I almost choked on my butterbeer.

"Er, no," I told him quickly, but my glance in Scorpius's direction at the Slytherin table gave my lie away. Al followed my gaze.

Before either he or I could say anything, James saved the day. He stepped onto the top of the bench, waved his wand and muttered, "_Sonorus,_" before announcing to the whole of Hogwarts, "LISTEN UP, FELLOW GRYFFINDORS! THIS IS MY FINAL YEAR, AND I EXPECT IT TO BE THE BEST OF ALL TIME. WE WILL DEFINITELY WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP, ESPECIALLY WITH SUCH AMAZING TEAM MEMBERS. WE WILL CERTAINLY WIN THE HOUSE CUP, TOO! _EVEN _IF THERE ARE OBSTACLES IN THE WAY, BECAUSE...WE—ARE—GRYFFINDORS!" He said the last words between long dramatic pauses. Every single Gryffindor (excluding me and Al) cheered loudly at his inspiring speech. The Slytherins looked uneasy, and Scorpius rolled his eyes. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws simply watched. I had a feeling that by "obstacles", James included yours truly.

Professor McGonagall's voice masked over everyone else's. "MR. POTTER, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU MAY BE THE HEAD BOY, BUT HOGWARTS WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH RUDE BEHAVIOR. INTERRUPTING DINNER! THIS IS UNHEARD OF IN THE HISTORY OF HOGWARTS!"

"SORRY, PROFESSOR," James grinned sheepishly. "COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! THIS WAS THE OPPORTUNE TIME, YOU KNOW!"

"NO, I DON'T KNOW!" Classic.

I raised a hand so I could be heard above the commotion. "MISS WEASLEY? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WISH TO SAY TO THE SCHOOL?"

All these loud voices were giving me a headache, but I hadn't spent hours reading _Hogwarts, A History _for nothing. I too amplified my voice and said, "ACTUALLY, PROFESSOR...ACCORDING TO _HOGWARTS, A HISTORY_, AMPLIFIED VOICES WERE COMMONLY USED FOR COMMUNICATING PURPOSES!"

"DID IT INCLUDE INTERRUPTING SUCH A PEACEFUL EVENING, MISS WEASLEY?"

"NO, PROFESSOR," I admitted as a few of the Slytherins sniggered at their table. I shot James a death glare. Oh, he was going to pay for this. No longer feeling hungry, I escaped the Great Hall before Professor McGonagall could decide on a method of punishment.

A voice stopped me in my tracks. "Look who it is. Do you feel all glorious now that I'm no longer dating Scorp?"

Susanna Zabini.

She just _had _to make me hate her so much more, did she? "Do I seem glorious to you?" I retorted.

"No, yet I know you're not satisfied. You want _him_." The ways she said it...it was as if Scorpius was an inanimate object that any girl could possess should they have the ability to. The thought itself disgusted me.

"O-Of course I don't want _him_," I sputtered, staring at her in shock.

"Denying just makes it all the more obvious," She scoffed. Good point.

I said as firmly as I could, "Even if I did want him, I'll only 'have' him if he loves me. I don't care if he's the most popular, or if he's rich. I'll love him for who he is, inside. Even then, it'll be because I love him. And I don't."

"_Sure _you don't, Weasley."

"Don't what?"

We both jumped as Scorpius himself came walking towards us, his expression grave. I instantly knew I was in trouble. "Don't know what the password to the Slytherin common room is!"

"Why exactly do you want to go into the Slytherin common room, Rose?"

"N-No reason! I was just curious about it, that's all! Zabini wouldn't even let me guess! Anyway, did you want me for something?"

He nodded. "Professor McGonagall wishes to speak to you about detention with your cousin," he informed me. "_Now_."

I gulped, casting a sideways glance at Zabini. The other girl looked satisfied that I was about to be punished. "This'll be bad for James," I breathed. "If his position as Head Boy is taken..."

Scorpius patted my shoulder. "Oh, don't worry, Rose. I'm sure she's not _that _evil. She's secretly very fond of James."

"Is she?" I asked, mystified.

He smirked at me. "Well, good luck with the old lady." If the Headmistress had been there now, she'll most certainly give Scorpius a detention too for calling her an old lady. As I passed him, he whispered in my ear, "The password's_ Conquer Death_, by the way." Conquer death? What sort of password was that? Why was he even giving it to me? "And here I was, thinking you and Zabini have finally looked past your differences and became friends," he added with a wink.

"WE'RE NOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: What is Rose going to do with her knowledge of the Slytherin password? You can only wait to find out.. ;) **

**Fifth year now! Not all of the story will be fifth year, either.. there will be sixth and seventh too. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) Special shout out to Jaisler for being the 100th reviewer! **


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>I grumbled as I scrubbed furiously at the umpteenth trophy. "You owe me for <em>supporting <em>you, James Sirius Potter." I was spending the night with James, when I could have done many other things, like studying.

"Lighten up, Rosie," James answered with a grin. "Think about it...it's just you and me together. We need serious bonding time. I'm sure a dozen other ladies would love to be in your shoes right now."

"First of all, _ew_. I'm your cousin. And second of all, we don't need serious bonding time. We're cousins already and spend plenty of time together _outside _school."

"I know we're cousins," James agreed, "but can't we have some fun?"

I stared at him in horror. "_What_?"

He roared with laughter, accidentally banging on the shelves and sending some trophies crashing to the floor. He better expect that I wasn't going to help him clean up the mess later. "I was only joking, Rosie! But I _am _curious...has something happened between you and Lysander?"

Talking about my love life with James was the last thing I wanted, but this was James, and he was going to have his way even if it meant messing up the Trophy Room purposely just so we could stay in there longer and talk. "Nothing much," I answered, taking a deep breath. I didn't have to tell him everything. "We went on a date last year...he kissed me then, and again under the mistletoe last Christmas..."

"Oooh," James drawled. "Rosie Posie and Midsummer boy. That's an odd combination."

I would've stomped on his foot if I hadn't been standing at the other end of the room. "Midsummer boy?"

"That Muggle play? _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?" James prompted, "Surely _you _of all people must've heard of it before!"

James, I had to admit grudgingly, created the most interesting (not to mention strange) nicknames. "Ah, that play," I grunted. "Of course. Unfortunately, you can't tease me about him, because I broke up with him!" Technically, it wasn't even breaking up, since we never got into a serious relationship to begin with.

"Aww," James pouted, pretending to look disappointed. "What happened? Did you overwhelm him with your knowledge of spells, even though _he__'s_ the Ravenclaw?"

"I only said, 'Lysander, I'm sorry, but this year is O.W.L.S. year and I _really _need to study. I don't have the time for serious relationships. Besides, I think I like someone else.'" I groaned at the last part, knowing that James would bother me about who the someone else is until I told him.

Sure enough. "So who's this special someone else you've set your eyes on?"

"Do _you _have any plans on finding a girlfriend this year?"

"Don't change the subject, Rosie," said James.

"Someone you don't know."

He smiled at me from across the room. "I'm sure I'll know if you tell me."

Merlin, why was it _this _situation again? If I said Lorcan...no, I couldn't. Before I could respond, luckily (or not so luckily) I heard a girl giggle outside. "There's probably no one in the Trophy Room, Scorpy. This'll be a good place!"

I froze as a girl with dirty blond hair came stumbling into the room, pulling Scorpius in behind her. The way she acted was almost as if she was drunk. She didn't even notice us as she dragged Scorpius down with her and snogged him. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned, chucking my wet towel toward Scorpius's head. It missed its mark, and instead hit the girl.

I felt I was going to become the most hated person at Hogwarts. "Ew, look what you did! You messed my hair up! Clean it, now!"

Holding out my empty hands, I said, "Can't you see that I don't have my wand? Unless you want me to clean your hair with that towel..." James was trying to hold back laughter.

"NO!" The girl shrieked, eyeing me for the first time. "Oh, look, it's a Weasel."

"You just noticed that I'm Rose _Weasley_," I praised dryly. "Congratulations." Even Scorpius was trying to hide a smirk. "Now, if the two of you will excuse us, we're in the midst of cleaning the Trophy Room. I don't want you getting it any _dirtier._"

My eyes met Scorpius's. I couldn't hide the sadness as I gazed at him. "Or we could leave _them _to clean up their own mess here afterwards," James suggested brightly. "In the mean time, we can find a way for you to get that someone else you like."

Uh-oh. "I'm afraid all effort would be wasted on that one. It's a shame that he's such a prat and is blind to me." I was talking about Scorpius, and he didn't even know I was talking about him.

"Poor Rosie Posie," Scorpius said. I didn't need his sympathy. So he _had_ been listening until now...

"We're trying to clean and polish trophies here, Scorpius," I forced out finally. "If you don't mind, can't you go somewhere else with your girlfriend?"

"Let's go, Scorpy," the girl whined. "I don't want to spend the evening with a Weasel."

I did my best to ignore her. It seemed that every girl who ever had any moments together with Scorpius hated me for being his friend. With a jolt, I realized they were jealous of me. "You're right, Christine. Let's be on our way." Taking her hand, he led her out of the room without casting so much as a glance back at me. I only hope he wasn't agreeing with her that I was a weasel.

"Good riddance!" I yelled after them.

* * *

><p><strong>An: What is Rose going to do with her knowledge of the Slytherin password? You can only wait to find out.. ;) **

**Fifth year now! Not all of the story will be fifth year, either.. there will be sixth and seventh too. They haven't actually started dating yet or anything... so sorry for any confusion. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) Special shout out to Jaisler for being the 100th reviewer! **


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>Well, I did know that the Slytherin password would be changed soon. And so, I decided to take advantage of possessing knowledge of the current password. Two days after detention (Scorpius was <em>still <em>together with Christine Nott, who he claimed he loved with all his heart. Yeah, right.) I asked Al if I could borrow his Invisibility Cloak for the night.

"Why do you want the cloak, Rosie?" Al asked, sounding suspicious. I didn't blame him.

"Er, no reason, really..." I said, not willing to tell him the truth. "I feel like a stroll in the corridors after curfew, that's all."

He gaped at me as if I grew another head. "R-Rose, you don't have a fever or anything, do you? _After _curfew? Merlin, the world must be ending soon!" I smacked him on the head. "Rose, you breaking the rules purposely? This has never been heard of in _Hogwarts_, _A history_!"

Rolling my eyes, I pointed out, "I was born only fifteen years ago, Albus. It's not as if the book was written _after._ It was written way before our parents' time. So, can I use the cloak? Please?"

He agreed reluctantly and headed upstairs to grab it. A few moments later, he returned and handed it to me. "Here. Just don't have anyone discover it, okay? If you got into trouble and one of the professors searched you..."

"That won't happen," I promised him quietly. _Except some would be left wondering why Scorpius's girlfriend is having her snot attacking her. _"Wish me luck, Al!"

"I don't know what you're planning, Rosie," Al said, "but...good luck."

I beamed at him before making my way to the Slytherin dungeon, completely hidden under the cloak. I pulled it off just as I arrived by the wall. "Weasley?" Came a voice from behind. I spun around to find Zabini, staring at me through narrowed eyes. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Planning to give Scorpius's _girlfriend_ a taste of hell," I muttered, then I winced. That really did sound evil. More like something a Slytherin would say, not a Gryffindor!

Zabini's face stretched into a nasty grin. "So you don't like her either," she stated.

"No," I admitted reluctantly, tightening my grip on the Cloak.

"I don't either," she agreed grudgingly. "Hey, why don't we team up? You know, as people say, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

She did have a point. "You teaming up with me really _would _be the end of the world," I couldn't help myself from commenting. She let out a laugh, slapping me on my back. The force caused me to stumble forward, almost crashing into the wall.

"Come on, then, Weasley. Do what you're planning to do. The password is—"

"Conquer death," I interrupted, and the wall opened to reveal a tunnel that led into the Slytherin common room. Zabini blinked at me in surprise, clearly not expecting me not to know what the password was. "You go in ahead," I hissed at her, "And don't be shocked when I disappear...I have an Invisibility Cloak." Now I would have to warn Albus to beware of Zabini should she ever even think of stealing the cloak for her personal use.

For a moment, I was afraid she was going to protest and give me away. But she simply gave me a curt nod and headed inside, greeted by Scorpius. "Ah, Susanna! I was beginning to think Filch caught you out!"

Her sweet, even poisonous voice replied, "Oh, no, Scorp, I'm perfectly fine. I can handle myself without getting into trouble." I briefly wondered why she had been out past curfew. "Sadly, _A Guide to the Most Complex Girls _isn't at the library."

I froze. Why would _Scorpius _of all people need that book? "Too bad," Scorpius's voice sighed. "Thanks for trying to find it for me, Susanna."

"Ah, well, either some bloke borrowed it or it's too new," Zabini suggested.

"Am I really that complex, Scorpy?" Christine's voice came from somewhere nearby. I poked my head in and found her lying on top of Scorpius on a love seat. My hand instinctively reached for my wand.

"Of course you are," Scorpius drawled, a hand twirling her long hair. I, however, had a feeling he wasn't talking about her when he had wanted the book. Was there someone else he was after...? Was he using _her_ to get the girl he actually want? "I am utterly perplexed by you, Chris."

She giggled, not catching the sarcasm in his voice. "Aw, how sweet!" She pulled him down for a kiss.

"Now!" Zabini whispered, staring in my direction.

Without further ado, I pointed my wand at Christine.

When your aunt is the famous Ginny Potter, it was no doubt you were skilled at the Bat-Bogey Hex. And Christine let out a scream as the very said hex struck her.

With my mission completed, I turned to escape. Unfortunately I, being extremely klutzy, tripped over my own two feet. I only just managed to gather myself together and dash out of the dungeons before I realized the Cloak had fallen off...at least off my head.

That meant Scorpius probably (very likely, in fact) saw flaming Weasley hair, and he knew exactly _which _Weasley he gave the password to.

* * *

><p><strong>An: It's funny how I can write 1000 words no problem with fanfiction, but when it comes to school it's a whole other matter. :3 i shouldn't even be updating right now... with two tests coming up, and essays. agh! well, hope you like the chapter!**

**Fifth year now! Not all of the story will be fifth year, either.. there will be sixth and seventh too. They haven't actually started dating yet or anything... so sorry for any confusion. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) Special shout out to Jaisler for being the 100th reviewer! Who will be the 200th reviewer? ;) **


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>The next morning, I decided to pay a visit to the Slytherin table. It wasn't because I was planning to confess what I had done to Scorpius—I went for an entirely different reason. "Good day, isn't it, Zabini?" I asked her brightly, scooting onto the bench between her and Scorpius (Christine sat on his other side).<p>

"Lovely," she replied. Although we were not exactly _friendly_, we were now on speaking terms.

Scorpius stared at us with amazement. "Since when have the two of you started talking?"

_Since you and that Nott girl started hanging out together, _I thought, but neither I nor Zabini answered his question. "That's our business, Scorpius," I said instead, smirking at him (my smirk wasn't nearly as...as good as his).

He opened his mouth as if to press on, then shook his head hurriedly and leaned in toward me. For a wild moment, I half-expected him to kiss me on the cheek or something of that sort, but he whispered in my ear, "You know how you owe me twice?"

_Stupid Rose_, I berated myself fiercely,_ stop fantasizing! _"Er—yes?" I forced out. I felt rather annoyed that he asked; surely he wouldn't think I had forgotten? "Have you finally figured something out? I hate being indebted to you."

"I want to get something nice for Chris for Christmas," he explained quietly. "Do you have any ideas?" At least he hasn't mentioned the hex...yet.

"How about a fist in the face?" I suggested, sounding a _little_ too innocent. He scowled at me in return.

Zabini must've heard my idea, as she stifled a laugh.

"I'm _serious, _Rosie," Scorpius said.

"No, you're Scorpius," I played along for time. I didn't want to help him, yet it wasn't a favor. It was me paying my "debt". "Sirius is...no longer with us."

He held up his hands in exasperation. "That's not what I meant!"

"I know what you meant," I told him.

Just then, to my relief, Nott took Scorpius's right hand and tugged him. "Stop talking to Weasley," She whined. "I don't like it." No matter how much I despised Nott, I really did want to thank her.

I flashed her a grin. "I don't like you, either," I said loudly, getting off the bench. "Well, the Gryffindor table is calling me."

"Don't be an idiot," scoffed Nott, "tables can't _call_."

"I was using figurative language," I explained smugly. "Clearly, you're the idiot here."

Scorpius frowned suddenly, grabbing my hand before I could leave. "Wait, Rosie. Last night, Chris was attacked with a Bat-Bogey Hex."

"She was?" I asked, pretending to be genuinely sorry for her. I suppose my acting was rather poor.

"Yes, she was," he growled. "And did you know what I saw? I saw flaming Weasley hair floating in the Slytherin common room."

I managed a gasp. "You did, Scorpius? How can that be possible?"

"Don't deny it, Rose," Scorpius said vehemently. "I know it was you. I gave _you _the password. And surely you'd think I know what your hair looks like by now? In fact, I know practically what you look like even with my eyes—" he broke off abruptly. He was about to say _closed_. That was something I could bet my own life on. "Never mind, that's beside the point. Why did you hex her?"

I didn't bother even trying to deny. He was Scorpius, after all, and he could certainly tell if I was lying. "She's obnoxious," I forced out finally. I could go on and on, but I stopped myself. I was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors didn't complain. They were brave, and did not lie or betray their friends.

"Oh?"

"She _is_," I argued. "Even Zabini thinks so."

"Apologize to her," he ordered me after a pause.

"No," I snapped. "I won't apologize. You can't tell me what to do!"

His eyes met mine, and the coldness in them caused me to wince. "I love her. I won't force you to be friends with her or anything, but what you did was very unlike you. You should at least get to know her better before you judge others." Then what about when we first met and our constant bickering?

Biting my lip, I glanced at Nott, who was now chattering with a few of her fellow Slytherins. Scorpius actually _loved _her? "I can't tell you who to love," I managed, forcing myself not to start crying in front of the whole of Slytherin. _And I can't stop myself from falling in love with you_. "I-I'm off, now." I jerked my hand back and waved half-heartedly at Zabini before making my way back to the Gryffindor table. I wasn't going to apologize to Nott anytime soon.

"You talked to Zabini," Al exclaimed immediately as I sat down, his voice filled with horror.

"So?" I stuffed a sausage into my mouth.

Alice leaned over Al to talk to me (Al went bright red in the process). "Rose, are you all right? You sound as if...as if you're going to cry."

"I'm fine!" I insisted after swallowing my mouthful, my voice higher than usual. I didn't sound fine. The reason was obvious—I had fallen in love with someone and that someone were most definitely not going to love me back. Better get on with my life and not act all moody. Huh, if I spent days crying and ruined my eyes, I might've as well be known as Mad-Eye Moody II.

James joined in. "You, me, Al, and I suppose Alice...we're going to have a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight!"

"Spare me from another detention," I moaned in anticipation. Anything involving James meant trouble.

"Oh, I'm in!" Fred added enthusiastically. Scratch that. Anything involving James _and _Fred meant trouble.

"Me too!" Hugo agreed excitedly.

"Hugo!" I glared at my younger brother. I was his sister after all, and I wasn't going to have _him _getting into trouble.

To my dismay, Lily, Elizabeth Wood and a few other Gryffindors too were willing to join, and it was decided a party would take place. I knew James was only trying to cheer me up.

Well, I guess a party wouldn't be _all _that bad. I would be able to take my mind off _him _at least.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Mmm. I've been planning the fist in the face line for a while. XD**

**Fifth year still. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) Special shout out to Jaisler for being the 100th reviewer! Who will be the 200th? ;) **


	25. Chapter 25

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>Ah, yes. When you put partying Gryffindors and Firewhiskey together, the result is certainly not favorable. Although the party initially started as an attempt to make me feel better, I had been long since forgotten. James was trying to persuade a seventh year girl, Katie Allens, to dance with him.<p>

I sat in my usual armchair with _Hogwarts, A History _perched in my lap.

"Firewhiskey, Rosie?" Louis (he too was in seventh year) slurred, offering me a half-empty bottle. I could only imagine where the other half had gone.

I shook my head. "No thanks, Louis. I, at least, have to stay somber to keep an eye on Hugo over there." He was trying to reach for a bottle that Fred was waving in the air. If anything happened to Hugo (including drinking Firewhiskey when he was so young), I was sure to be responsible, whether I was even there or not. I had to keep an eye on him constantly since it seemed he inherited some of Uncle George's mischief.

"Aw, come on, Fred!" Hugo pleaded, reaching up again. "Just a tiny sip?"

Setting down my book, I strode over and yanked the bottle out of Fred's grasp. "No, Hugo," I snapped. "Trust me, it doesn't taste good."

He glared at me suspiciously. "How do you know if you've never drank any?"

Oh great. "Try some now, then!" Fred grinned.

"No," I stated firmly.

"Can I have it?" Hugo tried asking again.

"NO!" I yelled, giving in. "Okay, fine, I'll drink it. But you are not going to, Hugo Weasley!"

As I opened the bottle, shouts of "Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" echoed around the room. With a sigh, I began gulping it down. The Firewhiskey burned in my throat and when I finally finished the bottle, I let out a gasp.

"How is it?" Hugo demanded, gazing at me intently. Or was it Fred?

The chaos in the common room was giving me a headache, and I began stumbling toward the door. "It burns," I groaned, clutching my throat with one hand. "My head hurts."

Al pushed his way toward me, looking concerned. "Rose!"

I didn't pay attention to him as I pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady open and stagger out into the corridor. I took a deep breath and almost tripped, but a pair of strong arms caught me before I could hit the ground. "Watch where you're going," a familiar voice growled, but for some reason, I couldn't recognize who it was. My mind wasn't working properly.

"Mmm," I mumbled into the person's chest.

"Merlin, Rose, you don't look so well," the voice continued. "Are you all right?"

I had at least enough sense to mutter, "Too much Firewhiskey."

The voice groaned. "Ugh, those cousins of yours..."

Suddenly, I had the most crazy idea. This person definitely knew me, and he wasn't one of my family. I could tell him all of my secrets without anyone else finding out, right? Besides, I was literally dying to tell someone my most darkest secret, and keeping it to myself had been troubling me to no end. "Do you mind keeping a secret for me?" I asked him.

"I suppose," the voice agreed reluctantly. Whoever it was didn't seem to like the fact that I was telling him, especially in my drunken state.

I took a deep breath and gazed into his gray eyes. Wait, gray eyes? I was sure someone I knew had gray eyes, but...Shaking my head, I whispered, "I...I think I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy. Though I really doubt he loves me at all...considering that he already has a girlfriend."

I could feel the person tense. He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it almost immediately. I desperately wanted him to say something, at least to comfort me, or to say how pathetic I was and tell me that I didn't have any hope. He didn't. Finally, he managed, "Listen, Rose, you're not in your right state of mind right now. If you really do want to tell me, you should tell me when you're feeling better."

"But it's true!" I wailed, "I'm in love with a Malfoy! _Scorpius Malfoy_! I know I shouldn't, since Weasleys are supposed to hate Malfoys, but _I can't help it_! _That's_ why I tried to kill myself back then, so I could escape everything! And _he _had to stop me! My life is ruined!"

He didn't have time to reply. The common room door (also known as the Fat Lady portrait) burst open as Al hurried out, followed by James. "Rosie! Merlin, Scorpius, what are you _doing_?"

The person explained, "Rose almost tripped. I caught her before she fell, that's all." I froze. Something wasn't right...and my alcohol-filled mind wasn't giving me much help to assess the situation. Scorpius? Was he the one who caught me? If that's the case...oh no, oh no, oh no..."Now that you guys are here, you should probably take her. She needs rest, that's for sure. What were you _thinking_, letting her drink Firewhiskey?" He was so calm. Why was he always so calm in situations like these? Especially if I just told _him _that I was in love with him!

"Don't blame me," Al protested, pulling me toward him.

_No_, I told myself, _it can't be Scorpius. He's probably in the Slytherin common room right now, so why should he be outside the Gryffindor tower? This might be Lysander, who Al invited to the party..._Then, to test my theory, I did something that was something I would never have done if it weren't for the Firewhiskey.

I pressed my lips to his, and instantly the feeling I always experienced when Scorpius kissed me shocked me into revelation.

Indeed, I had just kissed _Scorpius Malfoy_.

Not to mention that he had a girlfriend.

And the fact that Al and James stood, gaping at me.

I was going to _kill _Fred, even if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Ah yes, the Firewhiskey. Very intense stuff. **

**Fifth year still. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) Special shout out to Jaisler for being the 100th reviewer! Who will be the 200th? ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I instantly wanted to hide underneath my bed sheets. Scorpius's face hovered over me. "W-Where am I?" My head was a lot clearer, yet I couldn't recall most of what had happened before then...<p>

"The Hospital Wing," Scorpius informed me stiffly. Something about his tone wasn't right: it was as if he was trying to hide his feelings. "Al originally wanted to just take you back to your dormitory, but you started muttering death threats about Fred..."

"Fred?" I echoed.

Scorpius coughed before continuing in a voice that must've been how I had sounded, "Fred is _so _dead; I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do; Where's my wand, I'll _Avada Kedavra _him!"

I felt my face heating up. "Er..." The problem was, I couldn't remember much of what had happened or why I would want to murder Fred. I mean, he _was_ one of my favorite cousins after all (Al being my first favorite). Unless he forced me into an embarrassing act...Oh Merlin. "Did I do something embarrassing?"

Swirls of emotions clouded Scorpius's misty gray eyes. I noted slight confusion, and was there even relief? It must've just been my imagination. "Do you honestly not remember anything?" He asked, hearing the confusion in my tone. I shook my head, but knowing me, I probably did something _really _bad, like reveal my most deepest darkest secret...

I paled.

"Are you okay?"

Oh no, oh no, oh no...I couldn't have..."I-If I did anything last night," I said in a small voice, "J-Just forget it, all right, Scorpius? Promise?"

He hesitated, studying me. I wish I could vanish and never show myself again. Ugh, Rose, why are you so _stupid _sometimes? "All right," he agreed with a sigh. "I suppose things happen when one's drunk, don't they?"

"They sure do," I concurred with a giggle.

Scorpius leaned forward and pressed his cold hand to my forehead. "You don't seem so well, Rosie," he breathed softly, pulling his hand back and feeling his own forehead as comparison. "Merlin, you have a fever!"

"Don't call Madam Pomfrey," I pleaded. "I'm _fine, _really! By the way, what time is it?"

He checked an invisible clock somewhere in the room that I couldn't see. "Two-thirty in the afternoon," he informed me.

"Oh no! Why aren't you in class?" I fretted, staring at him with shock.

He shrugged. "Classes aren't that important, anyway. Besides, I have good marks."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "But this is _O.W.L.S. _year, Scorpius!" Even though I wasn't exactly pleased that he had skipped classes to stay in the Hospital Wing with me, my heart felt lighter at the thought that he believed I was more important than classes. After all, why else would he come visit me?

His eyes darkened. "Your cousins aren't...in the best of moods right now. I suggest you lay low for a while."

"Did it have anything to do with last night?" I whispered, my ears burning red. I _seriously_ needed to stop blushing in front of Scorpius.

Before he could answer, Madam Pomfrey came bustling towards us. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you go back to class," she said briskly. "You have been here for quite a while now, and I know you are very close to Miss Wealsey, but your grades are just as important as she is and you'd better not miss anything because I let you stay for too long."

There was no point in arguing with the school nurse. Scorpius stood up and grinned at me apologetically. "Well, I wish to keep you company longer, Rosie, but my classes are calling to me." He bent down and swiftly brushed his lips to my forehead. My cheeks were burning by the time the Hospital Wing door closed gently behind him.

"Oh, and you have another visitor if you're up for it, Miss Wealsey," Madam Pomfrey added, watching my expression with what I thought must be amusement.

"S-Sure," I stammered, and my mouth dropped open as Uncle George stepped toward my bed.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey left, he flicked his wand and had the room silenced so she would not be able to hear us. "How was the potion, Rosie?" He demanded eagerly; right to the point.

"Potion?" I repeated, more confused than ever.

"Any side effects?"

"Is memory loss one of them?"

He blinked at me with annoyance. "Bloody hell," he cursed. "I can never get the memory part right!"

Suspiciously, I growled, "All right, Uncle George, just what exactly are you doing here?"

"Freddy told me you drank it," he began, "I had sent it to him so he could find someone to test it for me."

"_WHAT_?"

"I never expected _you _to be the tester, Rosie!" Uncle George pleaded, holding up his hands in surrender. "I had hoped an unexpecting first year would, but then Fred owled me and told me you drank it. Al and James aren't very happy right now because of this!"

And then I remembered with a jolt. "He was offering it to Hugo!" I hissed, glaring at him in fury. "I couldn't let Hugo drink Firewhiskey, could I?"

Uncle George sighed and sat down at the foot of my bed. "It wasn't Firewhiskey, Rosie. It was a potion I had been developing for some time now. The drinker of the potion would reveal their most hidden secret to the person the secret is intended for, if everything goes according to plan."

For once, I was at a loss for words. "That's why—that's why I-I did something I shouldn't have, right?"

"Probably..."

"This is your fault then," I said. "It wasn't my fault if I did anything embarrassing. It was that potion!"

Why did all the unfortunate things have to happen to me?

"Look, Rose—"

"Secrets are secrets, Uncle George! There's a _reason _why they're kept secrets! And now Scorpius knows!" I wailed, covering my face with my hands.

"I know," He sighed. "This wasn't a good idea after all."

"It was never a good idea to begin with!" I yelled, taking my wand from beside my pillow.

Uncle George never had time to protest—he was too busy dodging my hexes as he escaped the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>An: the-writing-vampire suggested that I should do something with Scorpius's POV, and I decided that after this fanfic is completed, I will write a companion fanfic from Scorpius's POV throughout. What do you guys think? **

**Fifth year. **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) Special shout out to Jaisler for being the 100th reviewer! Who will be the 200th? ;) **


	27. Chapter 27

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine...****

* * *

><p>"So," Uncle George began, flashing a glance in my direction. I nodded, sticking out my tongue at him. After I finally calmed down enough, I had the idea that it was up to him to make things right. It was Uncle George's fault to begin with, and this was the best way to amend the tension that was now bubbling within the WeasleyPotter Clan. James stood by the back, his arms across his chest. I could still remember the (practically) lecture James had bestowed upon me as soon as I was well enough to leave the Hospital Wing.

"I don't mind you being friends with Malfoy, Rose, but kissing him is another matter!" He had roared, glaring at me in fury. He was back on a last-name basis, and that only meant how much he hated Scorpius. I hadn't even remembered kissing him.

"Well, I was drunk!" I had tried to defend myself, but to no avail.

Al had added, "Rosie, just thinking of you kissing Scorpius is so _wrong_! I mean, you're both my best friends, and he's already got a girlfriend, and the two of you together..." What he said hadn't made much sense, though when Al was mad he was usually too flustered to say things that _did_ make sense. We had learned over the years that if someone was going to be mad at you, it was best that person was Al. He was the most easygoing and open-minded. Ah, never mind!

Back to now.

With some difficulty, Fred had managed to persuade Scorpius to attend our family gathering (I hadn't wanted to speak to him about it). He looked rather out of place in the Gryffindor common room. Uncle George had placed a Silencing charm around the common room so other students would not be able to sneak an Extendable Ear in and listen (he, after all, was one of the inventors of them and knew perfectly well how they functioned).

"This is all because of a new potion I was trying to make," Uncle George went on. "I wanted to invent a potion that would force the drinker to do something they would never do otherwise." I nodded, grinning to myself. It was my plan—none of my family knew what its true intentions were, and even Fred was told that it was only a potion—and since it was Uncle George's creation, he could make something up and still have it sound believable.

To my relief, James called out, "So Rosie only kissed Malfoy because it was something she would never do otherwise?" It seemed my family believed him, and that was a _very _good thing.

"Indeed," Uncle George replied. "Otherwise that would've never happened."

Besides Scorpius, Uncle George was the only other person who now knew what my true feelings for Scorpius were. And I had him swear that he was never going to tell anyone else those feelings. James, with a satisfied grunt, sat down in an armchair.

"But it has consequences, doesn't it? Does Nott know?" Al asked, and I shifted nervously in my spot. Nott, Schnott. If she had heard and broke up with him, both Susanna and I would at least be happy. What did _Al _care about her? That she might want revenge?

Scorpius shook his head slightly. I was sure I saw doubt on his face, but none of my other family noticed. "She doesn't."

"Good." Al smiled. "At least that's sorted out now."

"What _were _you doing outside the Gryffindor Tower at that time, Scorpius, anyway?" Louis inquired.

"I-I wanted to ask Al something," Scorpius said, slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't calm for once.

Uncle George straightened himself. "Well, I'm off now. I do apologize for any inconvenience caused by this little drama, but...Anyway, Scorpius, feel free to ask Al all you want! All of you, do behave till Christmas, won't you? And Fred, I want a word with you!"

Fred gulped, and I shot Uncle George a questioning glance. Whatever he wanted to say to his son was clearly not good. Uncle George simply winked at me, waved at the rest of the family, and pushed Fred out of the portrait hole.

Scorpius turned to Al then, and I shifted ever so slightly closer to them. "Have you heard of a book titled _A Guide to the Most Complex Girls_, Al?" He murmured quietly. I saw Al flinch.

"W-Why do you need that book exactly?"

"Well, you see, there's a very complex girl I'm after."

Al instantly growled, "Hands off my sister, Scorpius!"

He smirked at Lily, who had heard Al's latest comment. Her face reddened, and she let out a small giggle before dashing towards the girls' dormitory. "No, it's not your sister, Al, don't worry. It's someone else, but I doubt she'll ever figure out I like her since she's _complex _like that."

"Woah, woah, what about Nott?"

"Don't worry, I'm planning to move on soon."

By moving on, I assumed he meant dumping her. That thought reassured me, but then I remembered that morning when he had told me as clear as day, "_I love her_." If Scorpius played with girls' emotions so easily, perhaps it was best I not love him. He could hurt me, too.

Al paused before remarking, "Wow, what do you know, Scorpius? I just so happened to receive that book from Uncle George for Christmas a few years ago! What a coincidence! No wait, I think Rose still has it. Rosie, do you?"

I grimaced as two pairs of eyes, one pair gray and the other green, turned to me. "Er, yeah, I do."

"What in Merlin's name would _you _want it for?" Scorpius stared at me in disbelief.

"I-It can be used for girls, too!" I said. "I mean, oh, never mind! I'll go get it!"

Without waiting for Scorpius to speak, I dashed off to my dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>An: the-writing-vampire suggested that I should do something with Scorpius's POV, and I decided that after this fanfic is completed, I will write a companion fanfic from Scorpius's POV throughout. What do you guys think? **

**Review? Press that lovely button... Thank you to all who has so far! :) Special shout out to Jaisler for being the 100th reviewer! Who will be the 200th? ;) **


	28. Chapter 28

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>Scorpius complained for the umpteenth time, "If only I knew how to Apparate, things will go by so much more faster!"<p>

I rolled my eyes. It was the first few days of Christmas vacation, and we were currently on a Muggle bus, en route to a Muggle jewelry store. I had finally, reluctantly agreed to help him purchase a Christmas present for Nott (he had said he needed a girl's input), though I insisted it had to be my way—from a Muggle store. Besides, Nott would never know the details, and at least it was enjoyable to see Scorpius look uncomfortable outside the Wizarding world. Having a Muggle-born for a mother definitely had its advantages. Scorpius had managed to obtain some Muggle money from his father (how Draco Malfoy had Muggle money, I had no idea. And it was a large amount, too. Stupid Malfoy and their fortunes).

I had my doubts after hearing that he planned to dump her soon, but apparently "soon" in Scorpius's mind meant a few months.

Muggle passengers on the bus often shot us funny looks whenever we spoke unfamiliar terms, and that was almost all the time, especially Scorpius. "I told you, Scorpius, we're in the you-know-what world, so we can't use you-know-what, and we haven't even learned you-know-what anyway." The first you-know-what was Muggles, the second magic, and the third Apparition. That was the only confusing thing...we were conspicuous enough without the complicated vocabulary. Scorpius just _had _to make things oh-so-much harder by bringing his wand with him. Which Muggle walked around carrying a stick?

"No, I don't-know-what," Scorpius muttered as the bus pulled to a stop outside the shop.

"Stop being a difficult prat, for Merlin's sake," I grumbled as he opened the door for me. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Welcome," the woman at the counter greeted us politely. "Have you come to buy something for your girlfriend here?"

Instantly, my cheeks reddened, and I looked away. "She's not my girlfriend," Scorpius told her with a forced smile.

"I'm only here to help him find something for his _actual_ girlfriend," I informed the woman with slight irritation in my voice.

She smiled back warmly. "Ah, young love," she sighed dreamily. I had a feeling she didn't believe what I had told her. "I still remember those days. Well, feel free to browse around, and call me if you have any questions!" We both hurriedly thank her, glad to be rid of unwanted company.

Bending down so the woman wouldn't hear us, Scorpius hissed, "Are all Muggles that annoying?"

"Not at all," I whispered back, aware of how close he stood next to me. I focused on the vast amount of jewelry in front of us instead. "How's this?" I picked up a turquoise necklace.

"Too blue," he decided.

"What's wrong with blue?"

He waved at a pair of jade earrings. "How's these?"

"What's the point of me helping you pick if you can decide by yourself?" I couldn't help asking before answering his actual question, "Too fancy." Just imagining Nott wearing such fancy earrings made me want to choke. She didn't deserve something that wonderful, especially not from someone like Scorpius.

Scorpius chuckled as we moved on from the display. "What about this?" He asked, gingerly holding up a silver bracelet.

"Not too bad," I decided, my eyes falling on a rose petal ring. The edges of the petal were dotted with tiny crystals. "Oh! How about this?" I suggested excitedly, slipping the ring on my own finger to see its affects.

"Beautiful," he breathed, "on you. I don't think Christine will appreciate something that has a connection to you, and rings are for people in serious relationships."

I shot him a sideways glance. "So you're not in a serious relationship with her?"

He blinked at me, as if realizing that he had accidentally let something secret slip. "Hmm...Well, the bracelet'll do," he said after a while. I knew he only wanted to change the subject. I huffed.

Scorpius proceeded to pay for the bracelet (my eyes still on the ring), and then we left the shop. "It's rather cold, isn't it?" he commented as we stepped out.

"I-It is!" I agreed, my teeth chattering.

"Can you wait here for a moment? I-I think she didn't give me the right amount of change. I'll be right back; don't go wondering off anywhere."

"Sure," I said, puzzled. The woman wouldn't make such a mistake, would she? I was still thinking whether Scorpius simply miscounted when he returned. I was certain I saw him slip a second package into his coat pocket, but I didn't question him about it. He might've decided to get his mother something, too, and that wasn't my business. "Let's go back to my house, shall we?"

He blinked at me in surprise. "Your house? Your dad will kill me!"

I sniffed, putting my hands in my pockets for warmth. "Not if you're with me. Besides, Uncle George cleared the c-confusion, so it shouldn't be a problem." If Scorpius believed him, that is.

Scorpius still looked as if he didn't think it was a good idea, but I took his hand and dragged him toward the bus stop. "Come on, Scorpius. Even if dad doesn't love you, mum will!"

"The day your father loves me is the day the world will end," he said, half-jokingly.

_Or if you marry me_, I thought, though I didn't dare say it out loud. As we waited for the bus to come, I shivered in the cold. Scorpius wrapped an arm around me and hugged me to him.

I was very glad it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see how furiously I was blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>An: You know what to do! ;) Press that lovely review button! **


	29. Chapter 29

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>I awoke on Christmas day to Hugo's obnoxious yelling as he jumped on top of me. "Oi, Rosie! Presents! Wake up! Come <em>on<em>, mum said she wouldn't let me open presents until _you've _woken up! I don't see anything special about you! How can you not be excited about presents?" He rambled as I groaned inwardly. Hugo could act so childish, especially at Christmastime.

"For one thing, Hugh," I grunted, yawning, "I know there's going to be another Weasley sweater. What's so special about Weasley sweaters?"

He gaped at me, his eyes wide. "How can you not like Weasley sweaters, Rose? You're a Weasley!"

"Not interested. I have enough of those already. I'm tired, Hugo. Leave me alone so I can sleep."

Hugo hesitated at the door, then turned back to me with a grin. "There's a suspicious present for you, Rosie." He sure knew how to persuade me to give in. With a sigh, I got up and followed him out of the bedroom. I spotted the pile of presents at once, and Hugo was right. There was a small box wrapped neatly in Christmas-styled wrapping paper, with only a tag that read _For Rosie_ _Posie_. Well, whoever it was had some nerve to call me _Rosie Posie_. I sniffed, glaring at the box.

Mum glanced towards where I stood, frowning at the box. "Hugo, Rosie's opening presents now, so you can go ahead, too. And Rose dear, do you have a problem with that present in particular?"

"Rosie's going mad! Rosie's going mad!" Hugo chanted at the top of his lungs. I was almost tempted to chuck the present at him, but just the thought of mum scolding me turned the idea down.

"Mum! Whoever it is wrote Rosie Posie on the tag!" Wondering who had sent it, I unwrapped the present and opened the box.

And I think my heart almost stopped.

Inside was the rose-petal ring that I had fallen in love with at the Muggle jewelry store. "Oh!" I gasped. A small piece of paper was folded neatly in the box, and I took it out.

With Scorpius's handwriting, it read, _You couldn't take your eyes off it~Happy Christmas, Rosie._

"_ROSIE'S GOING MAD! ROSIE'S GOING MAD!_" Hugo continued his singing.

"Hugo!" Mum reprimanded him sharply, "That's enough!"

Nothing, not even Hugo's chanting, could ruin how perfect the moment was. I held the ring in my hand, and for an unknown reason, felt tears begin trickling down my cheek.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Asked mum worriedly. She abandoned her cooking and picked her way around the mass of presents lying on the floor to my side. I showed her the ring, still rather dumbfounded.

_Rings are for people in serious relationships. _That's what Scorpius had said, yet...

"I-I think I'm fine," I let out a sob. Merlin, what on earth was wrong with me? "I'm just very t-touched by the gift, that's all."

Mum nodded knowingly as she pulled me into a hug.

"HUGO!" Dad roared, storming downstairs. "Can't you let the old man have some well-deserved rest?"

Hugo grinned apologetically at dad. "Sorry, but Rosie's been having strange mood swings. Maybe—" at this, he peered at what I was still gingerly holding "—that ring is cursed or something." Afraid that Hugo might snatch it away from me, I slipped it on.

Dad froze on the spot. "Who dares give Rosie a ring for Christmas?"

The doorbell rang. We all jumped as a voice outside declared boldly, "I DARE!"

It was Scorpius.

Hugo, without waiting for mum or dad's consent, dashed to the door and swung it open. He beamed at Scorpius and yelled loudly, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Did you bring me anything?"

I was rather self-conscious of the fact that I was still wearing pajamas and had woken up only a while ago. "What are you doing here?" I asked, quickly wiping away my tears.

"Dropping by for a visit. What else?" He smirked at me. Dad took a deep breath and clenched his hand into a fist. "And, Hugo, here, I've got something for you, too." He handed my brother a package. With a gleeful yelp, Hugo tore the wrappings away. I wondered why he hadn't sent Hugo's gift together with mine, and realized with a jolt that that may have been his excuse to come over.

"A CHUDLEY CANNONS CALENDER!" Hugo yelled with delight. "BLOODY FANTASTIC! I LOVE YOU, SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! ER—NOT THAT WAY—BUT I LOVE YOU!" Scorpius looked slightly uncomfortable, not expecting Hugo to know his middle name (Hugo had persisted me into telling him what it was a while ago).

"Watch your language, Hugo!" snapped Mum in annoyance.

Dad was clearly unhappy that Hugo had just declared his undying love to Scorpius, even if it was only as friends. I watched them enviously, thinking how I couldn't yell "I LOVE YOU, SCORPIUS!" without being extremely awkward. At least I could still show my appreciation. I flung my arms around him and buried my face into his chest and mumbled, "Thank you."

He smelled of apples. Huh, it might've been his shampoo or something. Imagine Scorpius in the shower...No, what was I thinking?

It looked as if Dad was about to explode, but Mum said, "Ronald, relax, darling. Scorpius is such a gentleman, coming here to visit Rosie in the morning...and even knowing what Hugo's favorite Quidditch team is!"

Blushing, I pulled away. "Er..."

"You'll be coming to dinner at The Burrow tonight, Scorpius, yes?" Mum asked kindly, saving me from further embarrassment. "I'm sure Rosie will love it if you could join us."

"Actually, Mrs.—Hermione? There's a ball to be held at Malfoy Manor tonight, and well...that's sort of Rose's second Christmas present."

I could only stare at him as he pulled out a fancy envelope from his coat pocket.

"ROSE IS NOT DANCING WITH YOU!" Dad boomed, interrupting us.

Scorpius turned to Dad. "Mr. Weasley, I already have a date," he said bluntly. I winced, thinking bitterly of Nott. "Mother suggested that Rose and Al attend the ball."

Dad didn't expect the answer to be so. "Well—if that's the case—" he stuttered, "She can go. Just don't—don't hurt her, all right?"

"I wouldn't dare hurt her," said Scorpius, sounding relieved. "The details are in the invitation, Rosie. I'll see you tonight."

"Y-yes, tonight," I choked out as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Bloody hell," Dad cursed, "A Weasley at Malfoy Manor could only mean trouble. And it _had _to be Rose?"

The only trouble I was in now was to find a decent dress before tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I could've been really evil and have Scorpius not give her the ring... but, since most of you guessed it and that was what I've originally planned anyway, I proceeded on with the ring idea. So, congratulations to the-writing-vampire, JacalynnKay, watermelonandpies, Pretty Little Potter Gleek, J., SophieDe and JesusFreak98 for guessing right! And indeed, a Scorpius POV companion fic will be written after this one's finished (or if I'm feeling like it, it may be uploaded earlier. keep an eye out for it!)**

**And yes, ball scenes are rather cliché, but...what happens at the ball won't be~! **

**You know what to do! ;) Press that lovely review button! **


	30. Chapter 30

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>Let's just say that Lily looked terrified when I popped out of her fireplace. "R-Rosie!" She shrieked, clutching her chest with her hand. "You scared me! Try not to have anymore unannounced visits in the future, will you?"<p>

"I would've owled you first, but it's an emergency!" I burst out as Al came to see what Lily was screaming about. "T-The ball tonight!"

Luckily, she didn't need an explanation. She understood. "And you need help picking a dress, eh?"

I would rather have asked someone like Dominique, yet the part-Veela woman would probably spend the rest of the day casting dirty glances in my direction. "So Scorpius asked you?" Al asked, and I nodded mutedly. He noticed the ring that now rested on the fourth finger of my right hand. "New Christmas present?"

"That's so sweet!" Lil grinned, taking my hand and leading me toward her room. "It's from Scorpius, right?" She guessed, and I inclined my head again. "Al, can you tell Mum that I'll be busy till tonight?"

"Why can't I come with you?" Al asked, baffled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure, if you find waiting for us while we're looking for dresses entertaining," Lily called over her shoulder.

At once, Al groaned and disappeared back into his own room.

"You know him pretty well, Lil," I remarked as we stopped outside her room.

"He's my brother; it would be strange if I _didn't _know him well," Lily pointed out with amusement.

"We're going shopping, aren't we, Lil?" I fretted, wondering why she was going back to her room.

Lily smiled back at me. "Of course, dear cousin. I'm just going to fetch my purse." To think that a thirteen-year-old had a purse was a rather scary thought. I waited, sighing to calm myself. I was only asking her for an opinion. S_he _was going to the ball.

Why did Scorpius give me the invitation last minute, anyway? I pulled out the card and reread it.

_You are invited to the 189th annual A Very Pure-blood Ball__!_

Judging from the number, this ball must've been a very old Malfoy tradition. I wondered why Scorpius bothered to invite both Al and I when it had specifically said that it was a Pure-blood ball.

"Let's go, Rosie!" Lily emerged from her room, dragging me toward her fireplace.

Aunt Ginny stood just in front of the fireplace, her arms folded across her chest. "Where do you two think you're going without adult supervision?" She wasn't pleased, yet she didn't sound angry, either.

"Shopping," replied Lily sheepishly with a sideways glance at me. "Rosie's been invited to the Malfoy ball and she needs help on finding a dress."

"I can accompany her," Aunt Ginny decided shortly. "It's too dangerous for two underage girls to be wandering about Diagon Alley. Sometimes the opinion of an adult can be useful, too."

"But Mum!" Protested Lily. "Rose asked _me_!"

Aunt Ginny turned to me with a smile. "Surely you won't mind if _I _go with you, will you, Rosie? You haven't spend much time with your aunt lately, anyway..." I groaned. This was my aunt, and refusing her when she was being so generous could result in something unimaginably terrifying. This was the woman who had taught me the Bat-Bogey Hex, after all...

"Er, I don't mind," I said, a little too quickly. "Sorry, Lil!"

"Fine," Lily growled, turning and stomping off.

Shaking her head, Aunt Ginny commented quietly, "Oh, Lily...Well, Rose, shall we?" She asked me, offering me the vase of Floo Powder. I took a small amount.

"Diagon Alley!" I shouted, bracing myself as the swirling sensation struck me. A few moments later, Aunt Ginny joined me and we headed out into the street. "So, uh, Madam Malkin's, then?"

My aunt shook her head. "Oh, no, Rosie dear. This is a _special _occasion. We need a _special _dress for you, and I know the perfect place!" She hesitated for only a second before adding with a wink, "It's where I bought my wedding dress."

"Ohh!" I breathed, my eyes wide with wonder. No longer sulking (due to the fact that I didn't go with Lily), I followed her towards a part of Diagon Alley we usually didn't go to. She stopped outside and gestured to the sign:

_Madam Grossam's Gowns for **Special** Occasions_

I froze. The name of the woman sounded _extremely_ familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard the name before... "Rosie? Are you coming?"

Shaking my head (though slightly mystified), I stepped into the shop. "Welcome," a woman sang, drifting dreamily toward us. "How may I help you on this special Christmas day? Merlin, it _can't _be, can it?" She peered closely at Aunt Ginny. "You look familiar..."

"I came here to purchase a wedding gown all those years ago, Madam Grossam," Aunt Ginny told her. "It's me, Ginny Potter."

"Goodness, does time pass quickly!" She chuckled to herself, turning her attention to me. "And is your daughter getting married...?"

"Oh, no," I said, wondering how she thought of _that _idea. "She's my aunt. And, uh, I'm here to find a dress appropriate for a ball—"

Before I could finish, the door swung open and in stepped none other than Christine Nott. I noticed, with disgust, the bracelet sparkling on her wrist. "I must find the most beautiful dress in here by tonight, old lady," she ordered rudely. "Ah, Weasley, I didn't know you could afford such expensive dresses," she sneered at me when she finally noticed me standing by the side.

"Nott, you—" I began, but Aunt Ginny placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it warningly. I could tell that Aunt Ginny's ears had turned red, yet how she could keep calm at a time like this was a mystery.

"And Scorpy, you did promise you'll pay for, right?" The Slytherin girl asked the blond that had accompanied her in.

I gasped in horror as my eyes met his. "Oh, Merlin..."

This was _not _happening to me.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Still fifth year! The ball won't be till the chapter after the next one. **

**You know what to do! ;) Press that lovely review button! 15 reviews until 200? :D Hopefully 200 can be reached before the next chapter! **


	31. Chapter 31

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>I stumbled back towards the door. "R-Rose?" asked Scorpius in shock, catching my arm before I could move too far, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"What does it look like?" I retorted, attempting to jerk my arm away. Unfortunately, I failed, and Scorpius held on tightly. His grip on my arm was so tight, in fact, that it hurt. It hurt to be so close to him, yet I couldn't tell him my feelings. "C'mon, Aunt Ginny, let's try somewhere else..." I really just needed to get away from Scorpius so I could think.

"Are you sure, Rosie?" Scorpius asked suddenly. "I mean, Father gave me a rather large amount of Galleons, so I could..."

"No!" I snapped, tugging my arm again. Lowering my voice, I hissed to him, "And I especially _don't _want to give Nott the satisfaction that Weasleys are poor. We can handle ourselves. So, Scorpius. Let. Me. Go."

He gazed calmly back at me. "This isn't a competition, Rose. I won't let you go." For some reason, his words seemed deeper than what he actually meant. _I won't let you go_.

Oh, yes it was a competition. He didn't know it, but it was. A competition to win over his feelings. He may be one of the cleverest at Hogwarts, yet a trivial matter like this was something he would never be able to figure out, even if it was right under his nose. I let out a humorless laugh. "What? Do you think I'll try to kill myself again?"

Both he and Aunt Ginny winced at my latest question. Nott, on the other hand, smirked. "I'd _love _it if you killed yourself, Weasley."

"I'll save you again," he said firmly, and Aunt Ginny relaxed beside me. His words almost seemed like a vow.

"Whatever you do, just don't kiss me again," I growled, yanking my arm so hard I almost fell against the door. Without another glance back at him, I pushed the door open and stumbled back outside.

"Rosie!" Aunt Ginny followed me out, her expression softening as she saw that tears had begun to roll down my cheeks. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, and I promise I won't tell your mum or dad unless you want me to."

I sank to me knees, ignoring the snow. I was glad Aunt Ginny had come after all. My feelings really needed to be revealed to someone, even if it was just so I could be comforted, so I could be told that I was wasting my time on Scorpius and I should move on... I buried my face into my hands and sobbed. "I-I...I'm in love with Scorpius," I confessed to her between sobs.

She knelt down in the snow beside me and pulled me into her arms. "Oh, Rosie..." She murmured gently. "To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised. I've noticed the way the two of you have been acting, and regarding the potion George had made, I _was _suspicious about it. I won't give you pointless advice, like 'I'm sure you'll end up with him!' or 'There's still time!'...trust me. I've been through many romances when I had been your age." For a while, she remained silent; lost in memories. "Believe in yourself, Rose. That's the best advice I can give you. Never give up hope for what _you_ think is right. It doesn't matter who you love, or who you end up marrying. As long as you're happy, we'll support you in any way you wish us to." She chuckled, "Your father will probably kill me if he found out about this."

That speech practically yelled, "_Don't try to kill yourself again!" _It also meant that if I thought doing something even nastier than a Bat-Bogey Hex to Nott was right, then I should go ahead and do it. I now felt more and more respect for Aunt Ginny, and I managed to give her a small smile. "I'll believe," I promised quietly, "and never give up hope. Thank you, Aunt Ginny. I'm glad I agreed to go with you."

She stood up and offered me her hand, drying us off with a wave of her wand. "Speaking of shopping, shall we go to Madam Malkin's, then?"

"I don't think I want to go to the ball anymore," I groaned, thinking of what Nott would do if she found me there.

"Fight for what you believe is right, Rosie," Aunt Ginny said sternly. "That means going to the ball and showing that girl you're not scared of her. That's what she wants, and you're not giving her the image of satisfaction."

"Y-You're right," I decided, straightening myself.

Aunt Ginny smiled warmly at me. "Then let us be off to hunt for the most gorgeous dress!" I followed her, feeling cheerful for the first time in a long while.

"Rose," a voice behind me said. I stopped and turned around. It was Scorpius.

"How long have you been out here?" I couldn't help asking, thinking that he must've heard our conversation. _Merlin. _

His eyes met Aunt Ginny's, and she gave him a small nod. The exchange almost went unnoticed, but I know I saw it. "Long enough," answered Scorpius shortly. My blood suddenly went cold. It was as if Aunt Ginny had known he was there, yet she purposely had me tell her so Scorpius could hear..."Father is planning to announce my engagement to Nott tonight," he went on softly. "Apparently, we had been in an arranged marriage since birth. But I want to change that, Rose."

"And why are you telling me this? _I_ can't help you change it," I scoffed, narrowing my eyes.

He took a deep breath, and took a step toward me. "Yes, you can change it," he whispered ominously.

"How so?" I asked dryly. I wasn't going to get my hopes up for nothing.

"...Because the girl I wish to marry, Rose, is _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Still fifth year! **

**You know what to do! ;) Press that lovely review button! And... SilenceIsCompliancethe, the 200th reviewer! Cheers to everyone who has followed the story to now! And I know some have wanted longer chapters, but if I do write longer chapters it'll take longer for me to update. **


	32. Chapter 32

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>"I mean...not that I'm asking you to marry me <em>now<em>, Rose," Scorpius amended hastily. My mind whirled, and I felt a terrible aching in my chest. Scorpius had just asked if I could marry him. Of course I wanted to, but, somehow...

Before I could reply, Nott appeared behind Scorpius. She whipped out her wand, pointed it at me, and yelled, "_Crucio_!"

What happened next was a complete blur.

Scorpius jumped between us, and the curse struck him directly in the chest. He let out a groan of pain, staggered, and collapsed onto the ground. "_Scorpius_!" I screamed. Not caring that I was using underage magic, I pulled my own wand out. "_Stupefy_!" I aimed the spell at Nott. It missed, and instead hit the door to Madam Grossam's.

"_Protego_!" Aunt Ginny produced a shield, protecting Scorpius and I from further harm. "ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!"

"No! I have to _hit_ her!" I protested, stepping out from behind the shield.

Aunt Ginny snapped, "Rose, that's enough! _Expelliarmus_!" My wand soared out of my hand into her outstretched one. She caught Nott's wand, too, and with a wave removed the shield. She knelt down next to Scorpius, and helped him up. To my relief, Scorpius looked shaky, but he didn't seem to be in too much pain. "Thank Merlin the curse hadn't been strong. If it had been worse..."

"He'll end up like Neville's parents..." I finished the sentence for her, my voice hoarse. "Scorpius, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," he mumbled, and I offered him my shoulder for support. He leaned heavily on me, and that was when I realized he _wasn't _fine.

"No, Scorpius, you're _not _fine! Aunt Ginny, we should t-take him to St. Mungo's!"

Aunt Ginny, however, had stupefied Nott and was bending over her. "Underage magic," she was muttering, "And an Unforgivable Curse at that. What did she think she was doing, hmm?"

"SCORPIUS NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" I roared at her. "Underage magic is the least important of our problems right now!"

She stood up, almost dreamily. "You're right, Rosie. Let's go. Perhaps I shouldn't've stupefied her, but it was the only option...All of you, hold on to me." I held on to her arm, and she gripped Scorpius's shoulder with her hand while holding Nott's elbow in the other. With a _CRACK_!, she Apparated from Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>"What about the ball?"<p>

There were tears in my eyes as I confronted Al. "Al, Scorpius is in the _hospital _for Merlin's sake! The ball is the last thing you should be worried about!" Aunt Ginny had stayed with Scorpius, telling me to Floo back to the Potters' house to report the details to Uncle Harry so he could sort things out. I had longed to stay, but she told me firmly that I shouldn't be involved any further.

Aunt Ginny appeared out of the fireplace. "Rose, come with me," she said with a sigh. "Scorpius has been asking for you, and nothing I say can change his mind." She clearly wasn't happy with Scorpius's request on seeing me, yet if I was the one who he wanted to see...

With a grin, I followed her back to St. Mungo's.

"H-How are you feeling?" I asked, walking towards Scorpius's bed.

"You've been crying," he noted, gazing at me. He sounded better.

I smiled through my tears. "I-I was worried about you, Scorpius. Saving me...Are you feeling better?"

He let out a groan. "I think I may need mouth to mouth..."

"Shall I go fetch a Healer for you?" I offered, my hand reaching for the door.

Scorpius shook his head (to the best of his ability) and beckoned to me. "Merlin, Rose, a witch as smart as you should know what I had meant..." My cheeks reddened as I figured out what he had been hinting at.

"You _jerk_," I said, glaring furiously at him. "You were _tortured_, and the only thing you're thinking of now is me snogging you? Are you up for such intense things in your current condition?"

He chuckled. "Relax, Rosie, it wasn't _that _bad."

"No, I will not relax," I retorted, "I'm going to find a Healer and have them take a look at you. Something must be wrong with your head, you idiot, and you're thinking really dirty thoughts when you_ should_ be thinking about resting."

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius murmured, "I was joking, Rosie."

"If you're in the mood for joking, you clearly are fine. I don't have to worry about you anymore, then, I suppose." I was teasing him now, and I wondered why we were flirting at a time like this. I strode across the room. "Well, you do deserve a kiss for saving my life..." I joked, leaning down and gently brushing his lips with mine. A tingling sensation burned through me.

Scorpius pulled of his family crest ring from his right hand. "Think of this as a promise," he said softly, "a promise that we'll marry someday."

"Oh, Scorpius..." I trailed off.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" He mused, slipping the ring onto my finger. "And I've been in love with you for a long time, Rosie...And you've been in love with me, too. We both were idiots, not noticing the truth until now."

For a brief moment, I admired the Malfoy family crest that now rested on my ring finger. "I'm still smarter than you," I protested feebly, bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

The door creaked open, and I jumped back quickly, turning to see who had entered the room.

"Mother, Father..." Scorpius choked out, his eyes wide with astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Still fifth year! And yes, originally I had planned that Draco would announce Scorpius's engagement to Nott at the ball, and then Rose would run away.. but as I was writing, this seemed to make more sense. And voila, evil plot twist. Muahahaha. **

**You know what to do! ;) Press that lovely review button! And... SilenceIsCompliancethe, the 200th reviewer! Cheers to everyone who has reviewed so far! **


	33. Chapter 33

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>"Oh, Scorpius! I'm so glad you're alright!" Scorpius's mother, Astoria, sobbed, cradling her son into her arms. Malfoy I (I have decided that Scorpius is Malfoy II), on the other hand, pushed me out of the way brusquely, as if I wasn't standing <em>so conspicuously<em> beside Scorpius, and stood by Scorpius's bed.

I hadn't met his parents until now, and I was quite surprised at the fact that Draco Malfoy looked exactly like Scorpius. It was as if he was a grown-up version of the younger Malfoy. "Scorpius," Malfoy drawled. "Care to enlighten me as to why you have a Weasley in your room? Perhaps she's your hired servant?" He acted as if I wasn't there, and I felt my ears turning red in anger. I suddenly wondered to myself how I could've fallen in love with _Malfoy_'s son.

"She's certainly _not _my servant," Scorpius said firmly. "Why can't you address her properly, Father? She has a name! She's not just _a_ _Weasley_, Father, she's _Rose_. _Rose Weasley_."

"The Granger's daughter?" He asked, turning to frown at me. I shifted nervously, slipping my hand into my pocket. "What had I told you about not being too friendly with her, Scorpius?"

I gaped at Malfoy in shock. My father had told me the same thing before I had started Hogwarts: "_Don't get too friendly with him, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a Pure-blood_."

Scorpius replied calmly, "I've been beating her in tests, Father, and we're both prefects this year. And I promise I'll achieve all Outstandings in O.W.L.S."

Malfoy huffed. "Anyway, I'm sure you're worried about your fiancée, aren't you?"

"Not really," Scorpius muttered, but it was too quiet for Malfoy to hear.

"What was that?"

Scorpius exchanged a glance with his mother, who pursed her lips. "Draco, Scorpius has just woken up from suffering extreme pain. We should let him rest, not talk about family matters. Especially not with...Rose here."

At the mention of my name, Malfoy glanced toward me suspiciously, as if I was eavesdropping on them. "She can listen if she wants," he grunted. "There has been talks about sending Christine to Azkaban. That's what Potter and the Weasleys want. But I had agreed to pay a large sum of Galleons to send her to a magical therapy center, where she will be taken care of. Once she leaves there, she'll be as good as new. Don't worry."

"I'm not marrying her, Father," said Scorpius. "I'm sure there's _someone _out there who loves her."

His mother said sharply, "Scorpius, sometimes marriage isn't about love." _Most of the time it is_, I objected silently.

"You promised that the engagement would be canceled once I find someone that I truly love, remember, Father?"

I shifted uncomfortably, aware of the direction this conversation was going.

Malfoy remained silent, gesturing Scorpius to continue. Scorpius took a deep breath before declaring, "I have found that someone, Father, and she's standing right beside you. I'm...in love with Rose Weasley." My cheeks burned.

"Oh, Scorpius..." Scorpius's mother looked from him to me.

"And I love him," I put in. Scorpius smiled gratefully at me. He didn't smirk. He _smiled_.

"I have nothing to say," said Malfoy coolly, then turned and swept from the room.

I winced. His mother must've noticed, because she said warmly, "Don't worry about Draco, Rose. He'll come around, eventually..." She hesitated before murmuring, "And you should be proud that you are the girl who stole Scorpius's heart." I blushed again, thinking what Malfoy was planning to do now. He was probably going to tell Dad the news, and Dad would in turn freak out...and Mum would have to calm him down...

"Mrs. Malfoy, thank you," I whispered, not knowing why I wanted to thank her. Perhaps that she brought Scorpius into this world? Or perhaps she was the only one who could talk Malfoy into accepting me as his daughter-in-law?

"Feel free to call me Astoria, Rose! No need to be so formal." I grinned at her, glad that she had at least not yelled madly at the news. She kissed Scorpius on the forehead, gave me a quick one-arm hug, and headed toward the door. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Rose," she said with a wave. "I must be going now, and I'm afraid your father may need some...supervision, Scorpius, before _he _ends up in Azkaban from acting stupidly."

But, before she could open the door, a voice boomed from outside so loudly that my ears ached: "_WHAT WAS THAT, MALFOY? I DIDN'T QUITE HEAR WHAT YOU SAID. REPEAT LOUDER, AND DO PRAY THAT YOU WERE MISTAKEN THE FIRST TIME!" _My dad was obviously angrier than I had hoped, and I grimaced at the thought of upcoming lectures that involved telling me to stay away from Scorpius.

Mum's voice echoed down the hall, too: "_RELAX, RONALD, BEFORE I SILENCE YOU FOR GOOD!_"

"Oh dear," Astoria said anxiously, "Do excuse me. And Rose, if there's a way of leaving the hospital now without your parents noticing...I suggest you do get going before something awful happens." She hurried out the door.

I glanced at Scorpius. "I think I love your mother already, Scorpius. And, er, you did hear what she said, so, um...I'll come by and visit you later!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Still fifth year! The Scorpius POV fanfic's title will be *drum roll*: _I'm In Love with a Weasley_! And if you're in the mood for a Christmas Scorose one-shot, check out _Unexpected Encounters!_ (I wrote it a while ago.. )**

**You know what to do! ;) Press that lovely review button! And... SilenceIsCompliancethe, the 200th reviewer! Cheers to everyone who has reviewed so far! **


	34. Chapter 34

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>I managed to find my way to the fireplace, undetected. The unfortunate part, to my dismay, was that Dad grabbed my hand before I could reach for the Floo Powder. "ROSE," he growled loudly, squeezing my wrist so hard it ached. "What is wrong with you today? First, you decide to perform magic while you're still <em>underage<em>, and now Malfoy tells me his _son_—" he spat out the word with his voice filled with venom—"is in love with you!"

I was never going to escape my father's wrath. "I can't help who I fall in love with!" I yelled, glaring back at him. "I love Scorpius, Dad! Nothing you do or say will change my mind about him!"

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," a voice drawled from the door. Draco Malfoy was watching us with a slightly bemused expression. I paled as I comprehended the truth, my mouth dropping unceremoniously open. Did he just _praise _me? "Scorpius is right, I see. You're definitely worthy to be my daughter-in-law. Not, if I might add, when your mouth is open like that." My ears burned. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, but the shock was still visible in my eyes.

"But at fifteen?" Dad blurted out. "She's too young, Malfoy! I won't permit anything now!"

"Not _now_, Ronald," Mum's soothing voice came from next to Malfoy.

Malfoy leaned back against the wall. "Scorpius was engaged since birth," he reminded Dad. "It's...Malfoy tradition, I suppose, just like the ball-that-was-meant-to-take-place-tonight. The ball, I'm afraid, will most likely be canceled, unless you fancy dancing (if you can even call it dancing) around a hospital room. As for his marriage with Christine—it has also been canceled."

My sigh of relief was a little too loud for my liking as three pairs of eyes turned to me. "Oh, Rosie," Mum murmured fondly, reaching out to pat me on my shoulder.

"W-What's going to happen to me?" I whispered finally, not wanting to know my fate yet hating the fact that I didn't know, either.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. Right, Malfoy?" Dad declared, "You're not planning something for my Rosie, are you?"

Malfoy glanced lazily toward my dad. "What are you implying, Weasley? Me, harm Scorpius's bride-to-be? Merlin, do you really think I'm that cruel?"

Dad snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "You used to be."

Astoria too had drifted into the room. "What Rose meant is regarding her use of underage magic," she said, stopping Dad and Malfoy from arguing further.

"Of course," Mum agreed, smiling slightly at Astoria. "Nothing's going to happen, Rosie, as of now. The Ministry will send a letter, and...oh, Ronald, you don't think she's going to have to go to a hearing, do you?"

"I'm sure she should be fine," Astoria said kindly, "After all, she's part of the Malfoy family. We won't let anything happen to her. _Right_, Draco?"

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted. "I'll pay however much we need to get out of this."

"No," I interrupted, feeling slightly nervous for speaking in front of so many adults. "Money isn't the answer to everything, Mr. Malfoy. I won't let you spend so much over me, especially since you never liked me in the first place."

He blinked, surprised. "Well, Miss Weasley, you're certainly a lot like your mother. I would bet anything that she is thinking the exact same thing." His eyes met Mum's, and suddenly, I could feel the tension sparkling between them.

Mum choked, "D-Draco..." I wondered what was going on between the them. Astoria must've noticed, too, since she took Malfoy's hand and squeezed it. Mum shook her head.

"Hey, Mum? Since Dad doesn't mind me and Scorpius now, is it okay to stay here? I don't want Scorpius to be alone during Christmas!"

"Scorpius needs rest, Rose," Astoria pointed out before adding, "But I'm sure he'd love your company."

Mum nodded her assent. "There are some matters I wish to speak to your father, Rose, and it's best that you...er, never mind. If there's anything you need, do feel free to Floo to The Burrow. That's where we'll be tonight."

"Thanks, Mum! And thank you, Dad!" I grinned, hugging them both. Dad still didn't look happy, but he only shrugged.

"That was very heart-warming and all, but Astoria, we should get going. To think of all those cancelation letters I'll have to write..." Malfoy shuddered to add affect. "Hmm, perhaps I'll just have the House-elves see to it."

Mum glared at him. "Not House-elves!"

"Why, have a problem with that, Grang—Weasley?"

Dad groaned, "Are you really going into S.P.E.W. again now, Hermione?"

"Oh, forget it," Mum grumbled. "Come on, Ronald, let's go, too. We have a lot to discuss."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Like what I should cook for dinner," Mum said with a smile.

"Like what we're going to do about your marriage," Dad put in before he could stop himself.

Mum took a pinch of Floo Powder and called out, "The Burrow!" She waved to me one last time as she vanished.

Dad followed suit, but not before adding, "And while you're here, Rosie, alone with Scorpius...don't even _think _about anything inappropriate."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Still fifth year! The Scorpius POV fanfic's title will be *drum roll*: _I'm In Love with a Weasley_! It will not be published until _I'm In Love with a Malfoy _is complete, so it'll still be a while. **

**You know what to do! ;) Press that lovely review button! And... SilenceIsCompliancethe, the 200th reviewer! Cheers to everyone who has reviewed so far! **


	35. Chapter 35

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>"You're still here," murmured a slightly surprised Scorpius as I quietly slipped into his room.<p>

"You're still awake," I murmured back.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why wouldn't I come back to see my favorite friend?" I grinned, closing the door behind me and plopping down on his bed beside him. "All cleared. Dad isn't going to go mad after all."

He pretended to look hurt. "So I'm only your favorite friend?"

I whacked him lightly on the arm teasingly. "Okay, fine, my favorite _boy_friend. But that would sound so _weird_, wouldn't it? It would sound as if I had _more _than one boyfriend. And I certainly don't have more than one boyfriend! Anyway...how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he admitted, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to him. "But you're here now, so I might still have a chance of surviving St. Mungo's."

"You _might_. What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, glowering at him. He chuckled in response, took a strand of my hair and began to absently play with it. I shivered. "Your parents left, too," I informed him.

"I expected them to," he said. "Rosie?"

I closed my eyes, enjoying the contact of his hand as it trailed down my cheek. "Mmm?"

"I know the ball has been canceled...but...care to dance with me?"

My cheeks burned. "I-I don't know, Scorpius," I mumbled finally. "I mean, you need to rest, and I'm wearing jeans and a jacket. This is hardly the condition for a dance!"

"And I'm wearing hospital garments," he pointed out with a smile. "I'm fine, Rosie, really."

I was still doubtful as I said, "As long as you don't blame _me_ for the idea...should we be discovered." I got off the bed and helped Scorpius off.

He swayed on the spot. "I-I'm fine," he repeated as I reached a hand out to catch him should he fall. I shook my head.

"Well, if you hurt yourself, it's not my fault!" I said, giving in, as he took my hand, putting the other around my waist. Scorpius could be so _stubborn _sometimes.

We stood together, rocking back and forth and looking extremely awkward. I was glad that we were the only two in the room. If someone else came in and saw the two of us like that...I buried my head into his chest. I briefly remembered Malfoy's comment from earlier. Something about dancing in the hospital room after the ball was canceled. Scorpius lifted my chin up. "Rose," he whispered, then leaned down to kiss me.

I anticipated the kiss, but it never came. We jumped backward in surprise as a loud _BANG! _that sounded suspiciously like fireworks go off in the corner. I let out a shriek. "What in the world was _that_?" I groaned, clutching my chest with one hand.

"Seemed to have come from over there," Scorpius nodded to the corner. We walked closer to investigate, and I narrowed my eyes. The remains looked like they were from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "It couldn't have blown up on its own, could it?"

Shaking my head, I frowned; deep in thought. "Someone must be controlling it," I decided. "It can't go off right when we're about to...that would be difficult. Anyway, care to, er, try again, and see if my theory's right?"

We stepped slightly back from the corner as he _tried _to kiss me again. _BANG!_

"Aha!" I yelled. "They must be hiding in this room. And the only available hiding place...is...there!" I pointed in triumph at the supply closet. Without further ado, I headed to the door and yanked it open.

Fred Weasley tumbled out in a heap. Scorpius let out a chuckle as I rounded on my cousin.

"_FRED_!" I snapped in annoyance, glaring at him. "What in Merlin's name are you _doing _here? And don't lie to me! You've caused me enough suffering as it is!" Scorpius glanced toward me, puzzled, and I mouthed to him, _"Later_."

He looked embarrassed as he muttered, "Er, sorry, Rosie. Your dad's orders. Actually, he asked James first, but he refused. His exact words were: 'No thanks! _I_ don't fancy watching my cousin and Malfoy in a make-out session! _Puh-lease_!' So, naturally, the job was given to me."

I felt my cheeks flush in anger. "And Dad asked you to set off fireworks every time Scorpius and I did something..._inappropriate_?"

Fred nodded sheepishly. "I'm not happy to be here, Rosie, trust me."

"I don't _want _you to be here," I grumbled under my breath. Scorpius placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, and I took a deep breath. "Fred, you are now demoted from my 'Favorite Cousin' list."

"You have a Favorite Cousin list?" Fred asked with amazement.

"As of now," I announced, putting my hands on my hips. "And if you'll be ever so kind as to get _out _of this room _right now_, dear cousin, I might _just _keep you on the list. Not that being on the list is a good thing."

He sighed, swinging a pack of what must be fireworks onto his back. "I, er, really am sorry, Rosie, Scorp. Uh, Happy Christmas, you two." With that, he turned and sprinted out of the room.

"Thank Merlin that's over," I commented, turning back to Scorpius.

Scorpius remarked, "You really are clever, Rosie."

Blushing, I mumbled, "Well, Hermione Granger-Weasley _is _my mother, you know."

"Now that Fred is gone..." Scorpius began, but he didn't bother completing the sentence as he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>An: The Draco/Hermione interaction can be interpreted in a number of ways. It can be viewed as just a bit of "awkwardness" between them, since they once _were_ enemies after all. Or if you really squint...Dramione. Anyway, I feel rather accomplished for squeezing in a teensy moment between them in a Scorose fanfic. ;) **

**You know what to do! :) Press that lovely review button! And... SilenceIsCompliancethe, the 200th reviewer! Cheers to everyone who has reviewed so far! **


	36. Chapter 36

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>After all the crazy events that happened in fifth year, I became entitled as either of the following: Rose Weasley, a know-it-all-who-received-all-Outstandings-on-her-O.W.L.S., Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend, Slytherin lover (by a few Gryffindors), bookworm, and prefect-and-Head-to-be. I suppose I could also be all of the above. Anyway, I preferred just Rose, or Rose Wealsey, or Rosie (for only closest family members), or even Weasley. I didn't mind if somebody referred to me as Malfoy's girlfriend, either. He had stopped snogging random girls in closets, at least, which was wonderful on his part.<p>

The Gryffindor table had quieted down somewhat after James and Fred's departure from Hogwarts. Fred had taken up full-time working at his father's joke shop. James? He managed to get the girl of his dreams, Katie Allens, before he left last year (please, I don't want to know details about his love life), and whatever they did after Hogwarts is a mystery. Not that I cared.

Nott still hasn't returned to Hogwarts. Both Susanna and I were very glad, and I was _extremely_ glad that I had gotten off underage magic usage, as I hadn't actually hit anyone. Aunt Ginny reportedly told the Ministry that I was just defending myself—which wasn't exactly true—and they let me go. Nott's case was more serious than mine, anyway: underage magic _and _using an Unforgivable Curse! Scorpius was lucky her will wasn't strong enough for the spell to cause real damage.

Another different thing was that I found myself spending more and more time at the Slytherin table (hence the "Slytherin lover" nickname some students decided to bestow upon me). I spent way to much time with my own family, and I really did need to have more friends. Scorpius and Susanna were excellent at serving that purpose. Well, Alice was a good friend of mine, too, but nowadays she spent her free time stalking poor Al, who did not paid her the slightest attention. Oh, unrequited love. How bittersweet.

Anyway. Back to the present.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Dean Thomas greeted us, sweeping into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I do believe you are advanced enough to learn about the Unforgivable Curses..."

Instantly, Gryffindors and Slytherins began muttering to each other, some in excitement. I didn't exactly like this particular topic, and so I raised my hand. I noticed Al rolling his eyes beside me.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Er, Professor," I asked, "We won't have to actually _perform _them, will we?"

To my amazement, he beamed at me. "Ten points to Gryffindor for your thoughtfulness, Miss Weasley. And good heavens, no! That would be like me sentencing all of you to Azkaban!"

"That's what happened to Nott, isn't it?" Alice called out curiously. "I mean, she used one of the curses, didn't she?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," I whispered, wincing at the memory of the spell hitting Scorpius. It had been too painful to watch...

Professor Thomas nodded darkly. "Miss Weasley is once again correct, Miss Longbottom. She, unfortunately, used the spell on Mr. Malfoy." Pairs of eyes turned to where Scorpius stood on my other side, looking rather uncomfortable. I shifted slightly closer towards him, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "The same goes for your grandparents, Miss Longbottom, but that should be something your father tells you."

Alice inclined her head. "Yes, Professor," she said. "Dad told me about what had happened. It sounded...awful."

"It is awful to watch," I assented. Nott's spell would've been for me had Scorpius not jumped in front of me in time...How many times was I going to owe my life to him now?

"And does anyone know of a counter-curse?" Professor Thomas went on.

Al answered this time. "Love, right? My father was protected from the Killing Curse with my grandmother's love, wasn't he?"

The professor chuckled. "I have forgotten how smart you all are," he mused half to himself. "Yes, Mr. Potter, that is indeed one correct answer. Ten points to Gryffindor."

_Love_. Had Scorpius protected me out of love? I shot him a glance, wondering if he would've still heroically jumped in front of me if she had decided to use _Avada Kedavra _instead. And Scorpius, as if reading my mind, murmured softly to me, "Don't worry, Rosie, I'll protect you from _any_ spell should the need arise."

"And I'll do the same for you," I whispered back before too answering the question, "Oh, and Professor? What about the Shield Charm, _Protego_?"

"Excellent answer, Miss Weasley! And that, students, is what we're practicing today—on a more advanced level. Do find a partner, preferably from the other House."

Of course, I partnered with Scorpius. Al, grumbling, was paired up with Susanna.

"Now, Class, think of any spell you have learned until now, and use it on your partner. And they will try to conjure a shield in return." Professor Thomas instructed, "And switch when I tell you to do so. Ready? Wands? All right, begin!"

I probably yelled "_Protego_!" until my voice was hoarse—Scorpius had an immense knowledge of spells. Even Professor Thomas praised Scorpius, commenting that he should be an Auror after leaving Hogwarts.

And when it was finally my turn, the only spell I could think of at the time to use on him was the Bat-Boogey Hex.

Okay, I had to admit, he is tremendously better than me in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But I guarantee it's the _only _class he's better than me in. Or else, no doubt, Dad will throw a fit.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **

**I have posted the first chapter of _I'm In Love With a Weasley_!**

**This is a more filler chapter, so do excuse me for that. But there's a tiny amount Scorose fluff (protecting each other...how more romantic can that get? XD) There should probably one or two more chapters before the end. **

**You know what to do! :) Press that lovely review button! And... SilenceIsCompliancethe, the 200th reviewer! Cheers to everyone who has reviewed so far! **


	37. Chapter 37

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>I opened my letter...and screamed. Hugo had to drop his own letter in order to cover his ears and block out my screaming.<p>

"Is something wrong, Rosie?" Mum fretted, staring at me with worry as I held my seventh year letter tightly.

"I-I can't believe it," I choked out with amazement, "Mum...I-I'm Head Girl." I could only gap at my new badge. I had gotten into a lot of trouble over the last few years, and the Headmistress obviously knew about my escapades. Yet she still... Instantly, Mum abandoned the kitchen and rushed over, flinging her arms around me in an extremely tight hug.

Hugo leaned over to see my badge. "Rosie's Head Girl," he stated, not sounding very happy. "Mum, do I get a hug too?" I shot him a look that read, "_Once you become Head Boy_." Which I doubt he will.

"Rosie, my Rosie...is Head Girl," Mum sobbed into my shoulder. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

Dad yawned as he came over to join us. "What's all the fuss about, 'Mione?"

Mum grinned at Dad through her tears. "Guess what, Ronald? Rosie's Head Girl!"

"I know, right?" I murmured, still shocked, "I'm Head Girl!"

"Yeah, she's Head Girl. Big deal," grumbled Hugo, clearly not in a good mood.

It took a full minute before Dad finally discovered how to speak again. "ROSIE'S HEAD GIRL!" He boomed with pride, joining Mum as he hugged me to him. "It even makes up you dating Malfoy! Well, almost." I shot him a glare.

"FAMILY HUG!" yelled Hugo before tackling the three of us to the ground.

We pulled away as the doorbell rang. "I wonder who it is?" Dad muttered, reaching for the door as he rolled his eyes. "Ah, I have a pretty good idea who..." Sure enough. As he opened the door, Scorpius stood with his own letter in his hand.

"Scorpius!" I greeted him, and without further hesitation I dashed forward and flung my arms around him. Unexpecting my sudden attack, he lost his balance and fell back onto the ground with me on top of him.

"Wow, Rosie, I didn't know you were _that_ aggressive," Hugo commented with a smirk worthy of the Malfoy name. "There's definitely been a lot of hugs today. Is it National Hug Day or something?"

Blushing, I grumbled, "Oh, shut up, Hugo!" My anger subdued almost instantly, however, as I was still very excited about my latest accomplishment. "Scorpius, I'm Head Girl!" I squealed as I helped him up, beaming. Dad folded his arms across his chest in disapproval, but didn't speak.

"You deserve it," he said with a smile, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"But I've been in detention and all that," I pointed out with confusion. "I don't understand how..."

"You know, Harry's father was Head Boy even though he had gotten into _loads _of trouble," Mum told me. "And you do have excellent marks, Rosie."

I nodded.

"Speaking of Head Boy," said Hugo, looking pointedly at Scorpius, "I'm guessing it's you?"

He held up the Head Boy badge with his oh-so-famous Malfoy smirk. "That would be correct!" He said, and Hugo turned and stepped as far away from the two of us as possible.

"How did you get here?" I couldn't help asking, feeling rather dumb as I did so.

"By Apparation," said Scorpius, "I passed my test last year, remember? And I'm of age now..."

I smacked my forehead. "Oh, right! Of course!"

Hugo commented from his corner, "The Head Girl isn't so smart after all, is she?"

"Shut up, Hugo," I snapped, glowering at him. "Is that any way to speak to your sister?"

"It is when she's Head Girl," he retorted, backing away as I advanced on him.

Mum caught onto my hand and stopped me. "Rosie, that's enough," she scolded.

"Hugo started it," I protested, hating how childish I sounded. Scorpius chuckled from the doorway as he watched us. "Oh, Mum, can Scorpius and I go tell Al?"

"Of course," said Mum warmly, and I joined Scorpius as we Apparated to the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. I rang the doorbell, and it wasn't long before Al opened the door.

"Rosie? Scorpius?" He rubbed his eyes. "Merlin, am I still dreaming? I just had a nightmare in which the two of you were the Heads and you kept docking points from Gryffindor for no apparent reason," he mumbled, still slightly dazed as he let us in.

"You should be a seer after you graduate from Hogwarts then," I joked, holding up my Head Girl badge for him to see. "Scorpius _is _the Head Boy, too."

Al gaped at us before yelling into the house, "MUM! DAD! ROSIE'S HEAD GIRL AND SCORPIUS IS HEAD BOY!"

Aunt Ginny hurried over to us. "Are they? Well, Rosie, Scorpius, congratulations!"

"Thank you," we answered together.

"Excellent," Uncle Harry said, "That means I won the bet!"

"Bet? What bet?" asked Aunt Ginny, frowning at him.

Sheepishly, Uncle Harry mumbled, "Ron predicted that Rosie would be Head Girl but someone else would be Head Boy. I thought Scorpius would be Head Boy instead, and so we decided to bet on it."

"Harry! Since when have you started betting?" Aunt Ginny demanded, pursing her lips in annoyance.

"Er," he said before dashing away.

I coughed. "Uh, sorry to interrupt your family time, Al," I said. "Scorpius and I'll leave now."

"No!" Al exclaimed, "Don't go! If you go, Mum will start yelling at Dad! And that's definitely not a pleasant sight to see," he shuddered.

"Al? Why is Mum freaking out at Dad again?" Lily asked, making her way toward us. "What's all the fuss about, anyway? And why are Rosie and Scorpius here?" She certainly asked a lot of questions.

Al gave her the short version of the story. "You see, Lil, Rosie and Scorpius are the Heads this year, and Dad betted with Uncle Ron on it. That's why Mum wasn't pleased."

"Oh," said Lily thoughtfully. "Better go calm Mum down before she starts screaming."

If families are _this_ complicated, I wondered how my own family got through everything without this much arguing. And perhaps if I do have children, three would be a little too much...

* * *

><p><strong>An: **

**I have posted the first two chapters of _I'm In Love With a Weasley_!**

**There will be one more chapter after this one. And then it will all come to an end.. I wonder if it's possible to achieve 300 reviews before then? (All reviewers from now to the publication of the last chapter will be mentioned at the end of next chapter as a thank you!) **


	38. Chapter 38

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>"Hey, Scorpius?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at the book he was currently reading in the Heads' dormitory, "Why on earth are <em>you <em>reading _A Guide to the Most Complex Girls_?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, waving the book. "I saw that cousin of yours reading it a few days ago and asked if I could borrow it."

I had to laugh at the thought of Al finally reading the book. "Uncle George was right," I remarked, "Al did need the book some day. It won't be long before Al will have to thank him for that present."

"I wonder who he's interested in?" Scorpius mused, closing the book and setting it down next to him.

"Alice, you daft Slytherin," I said with a dramatic sigh. "Have you not noticed the way they look at each other? It's obvious they both like each other. I'm sure the whole school can see that, except for the two of them. And, well, you."

Pretending to be shocked, Scorpius stared at me. "Since when have you been noticing other peoples' love life?"

"Since Al has been ignoring me for the last _century_," I answered with a small smile. Al spent most of his time now trying to get Alice to talk to him. "Not that I mind. He's been surrounded by his family for a long time, and he certainly needs to get used to being with _non _family members. And for the record, Scorpius, I don't spend all day with my head buried in a book, you know. By the way, why were you reading that book in the first place? It's not like you need it to win over a hot girl."

Chuckling, Scorpius pulled me into his arms. "Quoting the book, eh? Don't tell me you've read it, too."

I tried to push him away, but he only wrapped his arms around me even more tighter. "Trying to change the topic isn't going to work," I complained in defeat, snuggling against his chest. I caught the name of the author. "Beatrice Grossam?" I shrieked, startling him. "No _wonder _her name sounded so familiar!"

"Familiar?" echoed Scorpius.

"Remember that shop? _Madam Grossam's Gowns for **Special** Occasions_?" Madam Grassam is the author of _A Guide to the Most Complex Girls_! Oh, why hadn't I asked her for advice then?" I groaned, wishing I had realized why her name was so familiar back then.

"Or an autograph?" Scorpius suggested with a smirk. "You can always go and visit her."

I nodded. "True. Don't think you've gotten away with not answering my earlier question, Scorpius Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes. "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"I don't forget things so easily," I reminded him. "See, I'll even answer your half of the question first. I guess I was reading it to see if I, uh, liked you or anything. And to see if you...you like me from the...actions that the book suggested." By now, I was blushing furiously.

Scorpius kissed me on my cheek. "I was only curious to see if my own actions were...appropriate," he said. "Now that I think about it, doing all that to get you jealous was an excellent idea."

I whacked him on his arm, glaring at him. "I suppose that's the Slytherin approach to get a girl, then?"

Chuckling again, Scorpius turned so he was facing me. "Oh, but it didn't work out in the end, did it?"

"What didn't?"

"My way," he smirked at me. "It only had you hate me more."

"I'll always hate you," I breathed, grinning. "Unfortunately, I...I love you far more."

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. "Unfortunately?" he repeated, his eyes blazing. I giggled as he kissed me again, his hand reaching for my shirt. I made no motion to stop him. "I feel like the most fortunate guy in history right now," Scorpius declared while he ran his hand down my arm. I shivered.

"Did you feel like this when you were snogging all those other girls?"

"Are you jealous?" Scorpius teased, noting my narrowed eyes. "Oh, Rosie, I love you way more than anyone else," he reassured me seriously. "You don't have to worry. I'll never...break your heart. It's a promise." He squeezed my hand, absently playing with the Malfoy family ring. _My _ring.

Relaxing, I kissed him back. "I'm sure you won't," I agreed. "I do feel very lucky right now," I murmured as an afterthought, "being here with you."

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Oh, and Scorpius? You know I still owe you for saving my life...twice. Have you figured something out yet?"

He smirked at me, and instantly I knew he had something evil in mind. "I'm not going to tell you," he said, "so you'll have to stick with me for the rest of your life and wait till I decide."

"Gladly," I told him with a smile.

The door opened just then, and Al stumbled in. He was the only other person who knew the password besides us (he forced me to tell him). I groaned as he stared at us in surprise. "Am I, er, interrupting something?"

Scorpius exchanged a glance with me. "Does it look like you're interrupting something?" Scorpius asked him.

"What are you doing here?" I added.

Al was too excited to notice the anger in my voice. "She said yes, Rosie, she said yes!" He announced, jumping up and down.

Scorpius demanded instantly, "Who said yes?"

"You're making it sound like a marriage proposal," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Alice!" Al beamed at us. "Oh, Rosie, I never dreamt of the day that book would help me so much! But it did, and I suppose I'll have to thank Uncle George." With that, he dashed out of the Heads' dormitory again.

"It's all thanks to you," I said to the book, and I earned a funny look from Scorpius.

He felt my forehead. "Talking to books now, Rosie? Are you sure you don't have a fever from studying too much?"

"Oh, shut up, Scorpius," I mumbled, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Happy New Year! **

**I have posted the first two chapters of _I'm In Love With a Weasley_!**

**295 reviews! 5 more to 300! :D Due to popular demand, there will be an epilogue after this chapter. **

**Special thanks to: Thalia Marie Grace, SophieDe, Chesirecat21, J., Jaisler, kat515, tiiinam, JacalynnKay, 22potterfan, miko657635, watermelonandpies, RomioneFinchelObsessed, sprog101, Queen Charlotte the Courageous, Now sad, MissAlexLongbottom, Ally babyy3, and Horcrux-Hunter1610 for reviewing chapter 37! **


	39. Epilogue

****Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? Nope. ****

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and sighed blissfully. "Hmm...names...Leo?" I suggested, gazing at Scorpius. I winced as I felt a sharp kick in my stomach, as if the child himself disliked the name. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Leo?" Scorpius repeated, "Leo Malfoy?"

Okay, I admit, it did sound somewhat stupid, but I wasn't about to accept defeat so easily—especially since _I _was the one who came up with the name! "Who knows? He could be Sorted into Gryffindor, and then that would make perfect sense."

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor, huh?" Scorpius asked me.

"He can break your Malfoy traditions," I suggested with a small smile. "But you did want a constellation name, didn't you? Somehow Virgo Malfoy doesn't sound very appealing."

Scorpius kissed my cheek as an answer. "That's a tradition, too. Perhaps we should name him after Grandfather—may he rest in peace."

"Lucius Malfoy II? What about a middle name? Lucius Sirius Malfoy?"

"Potter's middle name is Sirius already," he pointed out. We both jumped when said cousin appeared suddenly out of our fireplace.

"Miss me?" James grinned cheekily, looking from Scorpius to me. If he was expecting a warm welcome, then he was wrong.

I had drawn out my wand, thinking it was some sort of invasion. "James, you know better than to pop out of Malfoy Manor uninvited," I grumbled, setting my wand back down. "All this stress isn't good for me."

He glanced at Scorpius, who was trying to hide his laughter. "What were the two of you doing on the couch?"

"Thinking of names," I told him, "for him."

"Name him after me!" James said immediately. "Well, considering the fact that I was named after Grandfather, you should name him after Grandfather then..."

I glared at him. "No thanks, James."

"No, name him after _me_!" Fred Weasley toppled out of the fireplace, colliding into James.

Great. Now my peaceful afternoon with Scorpius was ruined, thanks to those two. "That would definitely be no," I snapped irritably, "and I don't remember inviting the two of you."

"Fred James Malfoy!" Fred piped up excitedly, "how's that?"

"No, James Fred Malfoy!" James argued, pushing Fred sideways.

"Fred James Malfoy!"

"James Fred Malfoy!"

"Fred James Malfoy!"

"James Fred Malfoy!"

That exchange went on for about the entire afternoon. I wondered why they even decided to come at this time other than to annoy us. Scorpius looked as if he was about to murder them for intruding.

"It certainly is lively in here, isn't it?" Astoria asked, appearing by the door to see what the commotion was. "James, Fred, what a surprise!"

They ignored her and continued their quarrel.

"Oh, honestly..." Astoria turned to us. "Did neither of you get the idea of using a Silencing charm on them?"

"It _is_ kind of amusing to watch them," I admitted with a grin. "But now that I think about it, it's getting rather annoying."

Scorpius smirked. "So you finally noticed how annoying they can be."

"Especially when they're together," I agreed, glowering at them. "Shut up, you two! Really! _Silencio_!"

The room instantly quieted down. "All right," I announced dramatically to my audience, "His name won't be Leo, it won't be Lucius either, or James Fred, or Fred James. He will be named...Sirius Lucius Malfoy! There, happy?"

I removed the charm for their opinions.

"What a mouthful," James complained as soon as he could speak. "Sirius Lucius. Bah, it's like a tongue twister! Can I nickname him Siri?"

"I think it's a wonderful name," Scorpius decided, leaning in to kiss me on my lips. James and Fred made gagging noises.

"Luci's a better nickname, isn't it?" Fred asked.

I glowered at my cousin. "Luci makes him sound like a girl," I growled. They were acting like little bothersome kids now.

"Siri!"

"Luci!"

"Siri!"

"Luci!"

Unable to take it any longer, I screeched, "GET OUT OF MALFOY MANOR, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND FRED WEASLEY!" With a shriek, they took some Floo powder and vanished, too terrified at the thought of facing my wrath. As soon as they left, I let out a sigh and plopped back down onto the couch. "Er, Scorpius, you don't happen to have any peas lying around the house, do you?"

He stared at me, his mouth dropping open as if I told him I secretly hated him (of course I could never hate him!). He knew how much I _didn't_ like peas, after all. My request for peas must be scaring him.

I simply stared back.

"It's just a craving, Scorpius," Astoria reassured him brightly. "Don't worry; I had cravings too...like McDonald's hamburgers and fudge waffles...ah, those times." She fondly hugged herself at her memories of the time when she was expecting.

"Mother, I don't think I need to know," groaned Scorpius. "Rosie, please _don't_ crave McDonald's, will you? If you ask me to go to McDonald's out of the blue...I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

Astoria beamed at her son. "Your father survived the ordeal, didn't he?"

I couldn't help laughing at the thought of Draco Malfoy buying hamburgers for his wife at a Muggle fast-food restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**_I'm In Love With a Malfoy _has officially come to an end. *sobs* I will miss updating it... Thank you all for your reviews and support!  
><strong>

**I have posted the first few chapters of _I'm In Love With a Weasley_!**


End file.
